Alex Smith walking dead Story
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: Alex smith tells the story of the walking dead Alex/Beth Can Alex coupe in the world with undead and the Atlanta group when he meets Beth life for him will never be the same. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Alex Smith was just sixsteen at the time the end of the world happend he was shy kid at the time but now he had to addapted he was sitting in a camp at the moment in time look at the Quarry he was talking to Dale while his mother and Farther was with Lori Making some Rice "hello i am talking on emreancey brodscast can any one read me" said a Voice

"Did you hear that Alex" said Carl

"Yep bud sure did" Alex was from Scotland but his mother was English and his Farther Scottish he had a young sister named Meg" whonis around Carl age Alex job was to look after the kids

"Hay mister hello do you hear me?" Said Amy

"We should warn pepole to stay away from the city" said Mark.

"It hell on Earth in there" said Liz my mother

"Hello this is deputy officer Shane Walsh do you read me any one do you read me" he said

"He gone" said Shane

"Well we are not on our own" said Lori.

Alex was sitting on the chair with Mum who was cooking some rice Alex was eating some along Carl who Lori told to stay with him

"Why is it so hot out hear?" Asked Alex

"Dont mone Alex Smith we all in the same boat" said Mark

"Sorry" he looked down at the rice

"Hay Alex can you teach me how to shot some time?" He asked him

"Well ask your mother first but i dont see why not" he said

"Hay where Daryl" asked Liz

"Um he up in the woods his ass of a brother gone with them" said Alex

"Langue son" said Liz. "I will see if dale needs a hand with something mum o love you both yer" he walked away from them smiling like he always did

"Hay dale need a hand?" As he looked at the RV

"Hum i need a fan belt for the motor but a think that in the City" said Dale. He patted Dale and went to his car which kept his bag and two guns an Axe a crossbow he kept the boat locked at all times

"Just cheacking" he said to Shane

"They have bean gone for a long time now think it time we think that they are dead" said Shane

"Nope they will come back you will see" he closed the boat

He heard thunder clacking in the background as he looked at Atlanta.

_Flashback _

_"Hello my fellow Americans as we sean in the past few days the dead have risen and festing on the living i must warn you the days months and years are going to be hard we have seat up a Refuge Center in Atlanta it going to be safe keeps your loved ones close i am sure one day Humanity will rise once more..." _The screen on Alex tv went blank he looked over to his girlfrend Clair

"Let go then" he walked to his car and drove to Atlanta where his family will be he got to the highway where it was blocked for some reson he looked they where walkers there was panic people where shooting planes where flyingnover head into the city "No!" Shouted Alex

"Alex,Alex" he turned to see his Girlfriend lying on the floor

Present day

"Alex everything ok" asked Lori

"I miss her my Girlfreind Clair she was shoot on the way to Atlanta" he said looking her

"Sorry i lost my husband Rick he was shoot two i will be hear if you need talk" said Lori as she went to her son. Littel do they no life in the camp is going to change


	2. S1 Guts

Guts

Alex was sitting the camp looking at the sky still there was thunder in the air "they should be back by now something not right" Amy

"She will be back Amy" said Liz. Alex was with Carl once more and younger sister Meg

"Why did you not go with them?" Asked Carl

"My mother said no" said Alex

"You are better shotter then all of them" said Meg

"Yes but you two are only forgetting i am only sixteen well seveteen in the morning it my brithday" said Alex

"Happy birthday for then" said Carl

"Cheers not the best birthday i am going to have but i hope your dad comes back" said Alex

"Thanks i miss him he was shoot in action" said Carl. Alex was looking at him

"Sorry"

"Hay this Tdog we are trapped on in the store we need some help please" said T-dog

"I am going down there" said Alex

"No Chance we are not Risking any more member of the group you both no that" said Shane

"To bad you wont stop me" said Alex stannding his ground

"Alex you are nuts to go down there" said Meg

He got in his car and "Alex think about this" said Shane "you go in there you could die think about Carl your sister us we need you hear my freind Glenn down there am not going to let him die" said Alex. Shane grabbed the keys

"Give me the keys Shane" said Alex. He placed them in his pocket

"You ass" said Alex Storming of his mother going after him

"Son Shane has a point i no you wont to help" said his dad "it not safe next you can go but not today ok" said Mark. Later on Alex was walking in the woods he was bored need something to do he had his gun with him he heard something in the woods he raised his gun

"Hay you" he turned to see Daryl

"You spooked my kill" said Daryl

"Sorry did not see it what you chasing" said Alex

"A deer" said Daryl. He walked him. He followed it till he saw it being chewed on by a walker "what a waste" said Daryl he raised his bow and shot the walker in the eye

"Well there is got to be something edable to eat?" Asked Alex

"Not so wise" holding an Owl in his hand. Most of the day Alex and Daryl where hunting in the woods still looking fir food for his brother and himself

Liz was with her daughter Meg "where is Alex?' Said Meg

"In the woods with Daryl a think" said Mark

"Hay do you hear that?" Said Lori as a van a facey sports car rocked up

"Dam they have Guts" said Dale

"Hay" said a voice as Lori and Carl looked shocked


	3. S1 Tell it to the Frogs

Tell it two the frogs

Alex returted with Daryl "dam that was our deer that son of a bitch" said Daryl

"Shame could go for some meet" said Alex looking at the deer

"See you in ca...mp" said Alex

"Andrea" said Alex

"Hello Alex" said Rick

"Who are you?" He asked him he was wearing a sheriff unifriom

"Your Rick Grims" said Alex he held out his hands

"Thank your for taking care of my boy and the kids that big of you for a kid your age" said Rick.

They walked back "Glenn you tough ass" said Alex "wow nice car nicked it" said Alex looking at The dodge Challenger

"Hay Merle i am back me and Alex got some Squrlies hay Merle" said Daryl

"Hay Daryl something happend in Atlanta" said Rick. Alex was watching with Carl and Lori and his mother

"Your brother he was putting everone at risk so a changed two the rooftop" said Rick

"My ask why?" Said Alex

"Putting our lives in danger" said T-dog "but i drop the key it all on me but i but a chane around the door so walkers wont get through" said T-dog. Daryl was not happy with him and was going to kill T-dog but Alex got in the way

"Alex man move it now" he nodded "kill me too your brother is an ass like Rick said but he is still alive" Alex standing his ground

"Go to hell i am going to get him" said Daryl.

Later Rick Glenn and Daryl left to get the bag of guns Alex reading a book minding his own Lori walked into the tent

"Might brave of you for stand up to Daryl saving T life he said Thank you" said Lori

"He had my back on the first day when Merle came at me" said Alex

"Well i am sure he is thankfull" said Lori. The teen nooded at her

"Carl by the lake and Sophia with her mother take a rest o help Dale up to you" said Lori. Leveing Alex

"Where is Alex" asked Dale

"In his tent" said Lori

"Hay son did you hear about Shane" said Dale

"No bean in my tent reading all afternoon why?" Said Alex

"He beat up Ed" said Dale

"What!" Alex looking shocked

"Sophia, Carol?" He asked

"Ok just Though you should no" said Dale. He went back to his book he loved reading sometimes playing the guitar to he was just a kid how like to play video games go to town texting and all that he missed that now missed it alot he loved the camp very much risked his life for any of them

Characters in s1 s2

Alex Smith kid from Scotland main story

Mark Smith Alex dad

Liz Smith Alex Mother

Meg Smith his sister

Lori Grimes Rick Wife and mother to Carl

Rick Grimes Lori Husband and farther to Carl

Carl Grimes Lori and Rick son and Alexs freind of sort

Glenn pizza boy sent on dangours tasks and Alexs freind

T-dog Alex wing man in seseon 2

Beth Alex best freind

Jimmy Alex closet freind

Andrea- Alex vocie of Reason in series 2a3

Amy-Andera sister

Jim-Mystery member of the group

Daryl- Alex Freind at the begin of S2

Hurshall- Beth and Maggie farther S2 S3 S4

Maggie- Glenn girlfreind S2 S3 S4

TheGovernor Alexs main Villain in S3 a S4

Merle- Daryl Brother and trys to kill Alex in S3 when he kidnaped

Carol- Liz freind

Sophia- Carol Daughter


	4. S1Vatous-wildfier-a chance to live

Alex was sitting in his tent reading his book his Sister was sikiping stones With Carl Alex did not talk to the other much except for Lori Shane Rick and his family Dale a littel Glenn sometimes Andrea not alot neither Carol Jim was ok just Quite

"Alex buddy got a problem" said Shane. They all walked to see Jim digging

"Hay Jim" said Alex

"Hay Alex" he said

"What you are you doing?" He asked him

"Digging had a dream i need to dig" he said

You need to stop it 50 degress today" said Dale

"Ok i am going to say it" said Liz

"You are scaring us and the kids" said Lori. Jim looked at Alex

"I am scaring you?" He asked him

"I bit look put the shovel down ok i can help you later on" he said

"Or what Alex you going to take it from me" said Jim

"Hay a played Rugby and Football and a tackle you down to the floor if a have two" said Alex. Jim swang the Shovel at Alex he ducked a bit to so soon as Alex felt the shovel collect his face he fell to th floor he felt his world go black and into nothing.

Morning after the fight

Alex woke up with his family crying around him they told him about the deaths in Camp "knock knock" said Rick

"Hay what the fuck happend" he was still upset about the deaths "We got the bag of guns Walkers came into the camp one was in your tent Daryl and Glenn saved your life Amy was Andrea near her body and Ed was bit" said Rick

"Thanks for the Update" said Alex

"I will go outside" said Alex he was looking at the Group looking sad he saw Andrea looking over Amy body Alex was shocked Carl looked Scared as well as Sophia Daryl was in huf about something about Glenn or something

"to with you all you left my brother on a rooftop you had this coming" said Daryl

"Listen we all have an idea thous who agree we are going first thing in the morning we are going to the CDC" said Shane. Alex was packing his stuff as Glenn nodded as he got in the RV they said goodbye to the other camp members he got in his car and drove into the day

"Alex this Rick pullover the RV as a blowout" said Shane.

"I need that fanbelt from the Van" said Dale

"Rick what is it?" Asked Liz

"Jim wonts us to leave him hear" said Rick. Alex looked at his mother.

"I will not fell right about this" said Mark to Rick

"Well should do what he wonts he gave us an answer" said Shane. After saying goodbye to Jim everone got to the CDC

"Mother of god" said Alex. Looking at the dead bodies

"This way" said jacqui

"Rick Walker" said Alex as a walker was comimg close Alex opend Fierd

"Rick look there is no there let go it not safe after dark" said Alex

"The carmea it moved" said Rick

"You are seeing things" said Dale

"No i saw it" said Meg "there is someone inside mommy" said Meg

"Hay listen you got to open this door we got family out hear please you are killing please you are killing us" said Rick he was bagging on the doors screaming like a mad man

"Rick lets go" said Shane as the door flew open to see a bright light and mabey for a along time there was hope and Alex Smith was Smiling "a chance to live" said Alex


	5. S1-TS19

Alex was running inside The CDC along his family "hello" said Rick he walked inside to see a man poiting a gun at him

"What do you wont?" He asked. He remeberd what Alex said 14mins before hand "a chace a chance to live" said Rick

"My name is Doctor Jenner" he said lowering his high powerd gun

"Thank you get you stuff once theses doors closed they stay shut ok" he said Alex got his bag and stuff. While The docor shut the doors

"Ok i breaking ever rule in the book hear but everone needs subject to bloodtest" he said looking at him. Alex was sitting on the chair

"So tell me doc why did you go" said Alex as he proded his needel

"I had my dudty". Alex nodded. "You are not from around hear" said Jenner

"No my family from Liverpool then we moved Sctoland when i was 8 i stayed there till i was 14 we moved to America a few years ago so that it" said Alex. This was the first Alex ever talked about his homelife

"What about home?" Asked his Sister she was siting next to Andrea

"not much i have bean on my own for along time" he said. After the bloodtest the gang had a showers a goodnight sleep

"Alex wakeup" said Liz he smiled at his mother it mabey the end of the world he still had his family he woke up better then sleeping in a tent he farther had a bit of a hangover his mother a bit two Alex went to bed that he flet Happer and relexed thn beaning out there

"Morning Glenn" said Alex

"Och never never never" said Glenn

"So goodnight" said Alex

"The best night since this happend" said Dale eating some eggs and bacon

"I love eggs and Bacon" said Alex "better then American eggs" said Lori

"Britsh eggs are great" said Alex

"Well Let give you some American hosptailty" said Rick

"Are hungover" said Carl "my mum said you where"

"I little bit" said Rick

"What happend to your neck" said Rick

"Did in the night" he said

"Well that not you" said Alex

"No it not mate" said Shane. Lori looked away from Shane Alex looked at Shane and lori and Dale two he looked at Shane

"O hello doc" said Alex. "Morning doc" said the Doc

"O Doctor we did not came for the eggs we came for Answers" said Andera. Doctor jled them to the hall

"VAL play subject 19" said doctor Jenifer

"What is that?" Asked Meg

"That is you everything that you are going to be" said Jenifer

"Right that so fantstic" said Alex

"Well it is in some way but doc why are you showing me this?" Asked Rick

"VAL play to first event" said Jenifer

"Playing first event" said The doc

"Is the viruis?" Asked Mark looking at it. Showing the black on the video it was playing slowly "it that it spreading"

"Yes the longest for the event is 4hours a day or even 5days" the doctor said Jenner

"Is that what happend to Jim" Sophia asked Carol. And a bullet went through the Walker that was beaing recorded

"They shot it" said Alex. Alex looking at the clock as the montior switch of "um doctor i was going to ask about that Clock what happens when it reaches Zero" said Dale

Doctor Jenner looked away from Dale. He looked at the screen. "Jenner as gone to England" asked Liz

Rick and the other where outof hear shoot "i am sorry if there is anything left i got this radio i talked a colluge.. I am so sorry we Tryed our best with the time that we have"

"VAL what happens at zero" said Alex

"At zero sedonds the bulding will expoled with TST a an exsposive that will set the air on fire to the air" said the computer the doors where sealed

"Hay he shut the doors" said Daryl he got the axe smashing the door Alex was using his shoulder "OPEN THIS DOOR" said Alex still holding the radio

"That door is going to a Rocket launcher" said Jenner

"Daryl no no no" Alex pushed Daryl on the desk taking his Axe

"Listen to me this the best way" said Jenner

"My daughter does not need to die this way" said Carol

"Jenner please" said Alex

"No once thous doors are closed they are closed this is a top goverment resurch base once this we have protected the public from nasty stuff!" Yaled Jenner

"Please Jenner, i made a promise to Clair before she died that i would not give up on people that what i told her there where many days where a wonted to end it all but there was not a day please sir the end of the world as not beat me yet" said Alex

The door flew open "make that promise to your girl Alex make that promise" said Jenner

"Thank you" said Rick.

"There will be a day that you wont" said Jenner. He wisperd something to Rick. And ran the group ran to the windows "not smashable" said Alex farying at the windows

"Get down Alex" said Shane fierd his shootgun at the window

"Waite Rick this was found in your pokect on the first day in camp when a washed your Clothes" said Carol

"Yes" said Rick he plased the grande in the Window "o no no no" said Rick the glass shatted Alex got Carl and Sophia

Out of the bulding he was still holding the radio that Jenner gave him mabey somone in England might have a better idea

"Get down" said Shane. They saw Andera and Dale

"Get down" said Alex the teen shoutued at the top of his voice as the CDC exploded around them "my name is Alex Smith this my story" he was talking to the Radio he got he looked over to the blocked high way and smiled at he was standing on top of his car


	6. S2 what lies head

Walking dead sesons 2 what lies head

"Alex" said Liz on the radio "we got a problem up the rode"

"Hay Alex fancey anothet hunting trip sometime" asked Daryl on the radio

"Sure like two Daryl Dixion" said Alex.

"Um a hate to brake up this tea party chat but our road is blocked" said Shane the covoy stop Alex slammed his car door

"So any ideas?" Asked Glenn. Looking at Mark who was holding his gun

"Nope this road is blocked looks like we will have to waite" said Shane. Alex saw Liz talking to Carol

"Hay lori can i have a talk about what happend in the CDC" said Shane

"No back away from me" said Lori. "Hay Shane i need a talk Alex you two" said Rick

"Sure Rick" said Alex "um what"

"Dale see amything?" Asked Rick. "No i have not sean anything yet" said Dale he looked through his scope

"O my god my god" said Alex

"Mum dad Meg Walkers get under the car said Alex" the group hid under the car Alex hid under his car with Glenn. Alex was breathing very heavenly he was affrid just like when Girlfreind was dying in his arms when she turned he could not bring himself to kill the girl he loved he closed his eyes Glenn noticed a change in Alex. The walkers where gone

"O shit" said Alex. Everone came out "Sophia" said Carol As saw Rick and Shane disapring into the woods

"Carol listen Rick will get her back ok listen ok" said Liz

In a church

Alex was sitting on the car look at the pictuer of Clair he smiled at her

"Pretty girl" said Lori

"Thanks she was love of my life and" he looked away from the photo

"Sorry Alex you must of loved her" said Lori. As Andera looked at Lori

"I am sorry two" said Andrea

"Thanks" said Alex. He walked way into the woods. Needing time to think he loved her he realy did he did not kill her he did not have it in to

"Hay Alex look" said Carl. As Rick and Shane appaerd it was a deer. Carl went to it even at the end of the world it looked so timed Alex and Carl walked to it Alex put out his hand there was a loud shoot and Carl fell to the ground Alex cheacked to see he was hit on the shouldet to losing a lot of blood. He fainted a sight of his blood


	7. S2-bloodletting

Alex was wake in a bed with his shirt of with bullet wound Alexs mother was there was with his farther and sisters Meg she was sad that her freind Carl was Shoot and his brother two

"Hay sleepy head" said Liz. He went to his son bedside looking his shoulder. "Och" it really hurt when he moved it

"Listen i am really sorry about shooting Carl and you i am going to make it right" said the fat guy.

"What your name" said Alex "Otis" he said looking Gulity

"Listen my falut in away got to clsoe to you kill" said Alex

"Where is Rick?" Asked Alex

"He doing a blood transfusion on him to save Carl. Lori and Shane are in the house" said Mark he put his shirt back on the radio was still on the dresser table

"Dam you are Alive"' said Shane patting him on the back

"Och take it easy" said Alex

"How is Carl?' asked Meg to the old man standing there he was old he looked like a farmer to Alex

"How are you doing son a remvoed some of the shard peice" said Hurshal

"Thanks for stiching me up" said Alex he was stading by his sister "o crap the others" said Alex to Rick

"I sent for them Daryl and Andera are lookig for Sophia" said Glenn

"Still not found her" said Alex

"Praying this your first time" said The girl

"O you must be Alex, Maggie i am Hurshal daughter" said Maggie

"Yes i am nice to meet you" said Alex

"O praying it does help" said Maggie. Alex sat down on the chair he closed his eyes and put his hands togther "dear lord" as Alex begain his praying "and bring back Otis and Shane make sure Carl get back on his feet" said Alex

"Nice prayer first time" said a young girl same age as Alex

"Sorry did a wake you?" asked Alex

"i bit" said the girl

"I am Beth"

"Alex" at that point a van showed up and Shane stepped out of the van with stuff for Carl

"Where is Otis?" Asked Maggie

"He did not make it" said Shane. Maggie looked upset when Hurshal came out while Beth went inside crying Alex felt bad already "sorry" he said Alex to Maggie she nodded

"We got the stuff he died a hero" said Shane. Alex was crying he hated death more then anything he he went inside he saw his mum putting His sister to bed the other whould make it to the farm

"Good night every one" said Beth Alex Slept on the sofa

Flashback

Alex was walking was drving like a mad man with his girfreind in the back seat dying he hit a few Walkers on the way he saw planes and soilders shooting he all most got shoot him self

"Ale...x" said Clair

"No hang on baby we are almost there" said Alex.

"No Alex let me go" he pulled over. She closed her eyes she was turning

"O no no no please god no not her please not her why" said Alex.

End of flash black


	8. S2 Cherokee Rose

cherokee rose Walking dead S2

Alex was sitting with Carol he was told by his mum to stay "ok?" He asked her

"Just a bit thank you everyone still looking for her" said Carol. He was fiddling with stitches

"Leve thous you will make it worse" said Andrea

"Sorry itchy need it scratch" said Alex

"Well Glenn is with Maggie" said Andrea

"Lucky boy" said Alex to Carol she smiled at her. While Andrea just left him with Carol

"I should a should be looking for her" said Alex

"No you not well to look yet mabey soon" said Carol. Liz came back with Meg she was with Rick and Lori Carl awake for a brief moment

"That was good for her" said Alex to his mother "where is my dad?" Said Alex. Liz was with Mark all night just holding him after what happend to thier son

"He with T-dog and Shane" said Liz. "Ok i will have a look a round" said Alex

Alex found a pecfull spot looking over the mountains it was nice it my be the end of the workd but it looked so nice and calming "i will come hear more often" said Alex

"Hay Alex" said Beth.

"Hay saw by the hill of the mountains" said Beth

"I just forgot where a was it lovely" said Alex

"Where is Jimmy?" He asked

"With my dad helping with horses" said Beth. He walked to the house. He saw Glenn sitting by him self

"So had a nice time with Maggie" said Alex. He blushed something must of happend on the run but what

"A slept with her Maggie" said Glenn

"Wow that a fast one" he teased him

"Like you and Beth" he teased back

"She has a boyfreind and lost my girfreind long ago" said Alex looking crushed as he said it

"sorry Beth your freind then" said Glenn

"yes and Jimmy two" said Alex

"look there a walker in the well" said Maggie. Everyone got a rope while alex looked at the walker "funny thing" he said which mad everyone look at him

"o no i am not going in that" said Alex. Glenn was roped in to the well it grabbed and they pulled but half it snapped in half

"dam that a mess" said T-dog. Alex just burst out laghing which mad Jimmy Laugh two

"dam water infacted now" said Maggie

"well put this way" said Alex. "No jokes Alex" said Rick he could tell he was going to make a joke

"what a buzz kill" said Alex

"how Carl?" He said

"ok slowly recovering" said Rick

"tough kid" said Alex

"dam stright" said Rick

"Hurshal wont us to go after there surch is over"

"no i just made freinds with Beth and Jimmy a will talk to him" said Alex

"no he wont to go" said Rick

"fine have it your way" said Alex leving in broken Harte

* * *

"O Lori Glenn ask me to give this?" Said Alex

"thank you" said Lori

"are you?" Said Alex

"shh yes i think so" said Lori

"ok i will keep between us is it Ricks?" He asked her. he thought he she was going to slap him but no she walked away

"o crap" thought Alex


	9. S2 chupacabra

Alex was still not well enough to look for sophia he was bored so he walked up to Daryl

"Hay Daryl can i help you" said Alex. Jimmy was next him worried about lossing his freind

"No you still injured" he said

"Bullshit brother a fell fine i need to help you look for her please!" Said Alex

"Fine dont slow me down kido" said Daryl he pulled Alex on the horse and of they went into woods

Jimmy walked back to the front of the house to find Liz looking around the campsite for something

"Mrs Smith have you lost something?" He said

"Alex" said Liz

"A...Alex" said Jimmy

"Yes he not supposed to go out with his bad Arm and Shoulder stupid boy where is he?" She left looking for het son

"Andrea have you sean Alex?" Said Liz

"No not since this morning he was T-dog and Dale ask them ok Dale is by the RV and T-dog with Carol and Lori" said Andrea. She walked to Dale RV

"Dale have you sean Alex?" Said Liz

"No well he said he was going to help Lori wash Cloths and then hang out with Beth and Jimmy but no sorry i needs his help fixing this RV" said Dale. She patted Dale

"Everything all right?" He asked

"No he not supposed to be out Hurshal said so no moving around or heavy lifting" said Liz. He went to Lori T-dog was with him

"Sean Alex!" Her voice was panicking

"No he was going to see Jimmy" said T-dog. Mark was looking worried two he was keeping his kids close Rick made sure of that

"Rick!" Said Mark

"What?" Said Rick

"Alex is missing?" Said Liz

"Calm down he with Beth" said Rick. They walked up the greens house where Maggie was with Glenn

"Alex?" Said Liz

"What he not in the house daddy said so he was with Jimmy at the back with Horses with Daryl" said Beth

"Sorry he went i tried talking him out of it" said Jimmy

"Stupid stupid stuipid boy!" Said Mark

"Walkers" said Andrea

"Walkers" said T-dog

"Yes walkers i got a shot on one of them" she pulled the trigger and a body fell the seond body ducked "o shit" said Andrea

"Daryl" said Alex.

"Hay kid dont get soppy" he lifted his shoulder on his lipping as the other came to the them Rick tackled Alex to the floor

"Dont leave like that" said Rick placing hand coughs on him pulling him and he placed him in the car for a littel chat after Rick scolding Alex was grounded for the rest of the day that ment being in the tent all day later that night i was told we wear having dinner at the house

Alex POV

I was sitting on the chair next to Glenn while everone was eating in pure silence i hate this. This was a bad mistake we where gate crashing his land now his home Beth and Jimmy did not look at me still pissed at me for going into the wooss with Daryl i was eating this nice pice of meat it the first cooked meal i had since the end of the World and Patrice Otis wife o Shane killed was not looking at anyone. I finished first and left the table a saw Glenn and Maggie passing a note i went back to my tent for the night i tell you what a never what to do that in awhile

Not long till the barn sean now and Alex world comes crashing down and he finds a new Friend two guess who it is and plus decide Alex future

1 Alex and Beth Get together during Season 3

2 Alex takes care of a kid that he finds during s2

3 Alex family goes to Woodbury and Mark get Close to both Merle and the Governor

4 the hole family goes to Woodbury And Alex leaves with Michonne

5 Alex saves Andrea from the Governor


	10. S2 Secrets

Walking dead S2 secrets

"Nice shoot" said Rick to Alex he practising his shooting along with Beth and Jimmy and the group apart from his mother and sister his dad was teaching Maggie and Glenn while he showed Beth how to shoot a bit she was improving but she lived on a farm not the cites where Walkers would eat you 24/7

"Ok lets rap it people" said Rick "hay Rick i will take Alex and Andrea they are bit Rusty" said Shane

"Ok sounds like a plan need to get out of the camp o T give this to my Mother" he passed soemthing to him he slammed his car boot Alex got in his Car and followed Shane and Andrea

"Ok lets make this hard ok" he spun a large tree bark on a rope and started spinning he spun it "ok so you go walkers limping towards you need to take a good shot" he fierd a gun at the branch

"Nice hit" said Andrea. He nooded Alex shooting got better and better then Shane said something about Amy she walked away

Alex drove away back to the camp Shane said he and Andrea can look for Sophia this angered Alex so he looked for her him self he he surched high and low "Sophia" said Alex "Sophia" "Sophia" "Sophia it Alex" he looked at the house nothing he slammed the car door

A kid stepped out of the house

"Hello" said Alex he looked like 9-10 he was holding a gun he looked scared "do not shoot" he saw a walker in the window "o crap" it smashed the window he almost grabed the kid but Alex kicked the walker in the stomach and and shoot it

"Come with me it not safe my name is Alex Smith a have a group that can keep you save" said Alex

"O o o ok" said the boy he got in the car seat

"What your name?" He looked at the floor

"My family died 2weeks ago" said the boy. He said it with no emotion in the voice

"Sorry kido lets get you to the farm" he drove to the farm he opend the car door with kid still holding the gun as Alex sat at eye level

"Listen a will find Rick and tell him about you what is your name?" He asked him

"James" said the boy

"Ok James you need to be checked over by hurshal" said Alex. He walled to the group and found Glenn standing there with Maggie looking over

"So guys listen... The barns filled with Walkers" said Glenn as Alex looked at his freind

Rick saw Alex taking care of James he looked scared of the others "hay am Lori" said Lori

"James" he stood next to Alex his family looking on "this is risky Alex taking care of that boy" said Mark

"It could be good for him and for us" said Liz

"Well what about if he gets a Girlfreind in the future" said Mark

"Leve him be he wonts to take care of him he looks lost" said Liz.

James was with Alex the hole time since the he saved his life he meat Carl he seamed ok he though he was with Beth and Jimmy he meet Dale and Maggie Glenn Shane Rick Lori and the others but James is happy now for the first time in weeks and he had Alex to thank for that

So that part1 of my choice i am still thinking about and Alex and Beth gettimg togther in s3 what do you think about it let me no do you think Alex will be a good dad or role modle to James


	11. S2 pretty much dead Already

Pretty much dead already

Alex was talking to Rick he told him his wife was pregnant "dam Rick" said Alex

"You new about the baby?" He asked him

"Yes a gave her the kit and she looked at me so a guessed it and i was right" said Rick

"You need to the group that Lori is pregnant" said Alex

"I did" said Rick

"What about the barn it not safe" said Alex

"Try telling your new best friends that" said Shane he looked at the door as Rick and Alex came back from there talk

"Hurshal wont's of the land" said Alex

"We carnt go" said T-dog

"Why not" said Shane

"Because Lori is pregnant and plus Sophia still out there" said Rick

"O my god listen i think that we should think about you know" said Shane

"Hay we are close in finding this girl a found a doll" said Daryl

"A doll you found a bloody doll" said Shane he was Daryl was going to punch Shane but mark pulled him back

Later on after Shane left Alex found Beth

"The barn Explain now" said Alex

"My dad think the walkers are sick people we put them in the barn" said Beth

"In case there is a cure" said Hurshal

"Well sorry but a dont see it" said Alex " they are monsters they almost killed James killed Amy and Jim"

"Well i need your help then to change your mind" said Hurshal. He left Alex he smiled at Beth and waved at Jimmy

Alex found James with his Sister he was still shy and not good with people

"Nice kid shame about his family" said Dale

"I now a i am doing the best i can Dale" said Alex

"True you can do some good for him be a dad to him or someone he can look up to" he put the gun back on his shoulder went into the woods

Alex found Rick With Hurshal and Jimmy

"What going on then?" He asked him "follow us and see" said Jimmy

He followed them to the woods and into the swamps he saw a walker trapped in the mud

"No" said Alex

"Yes how many of thous of you killed Rick?" Said Hurshal

"If you are going to stay you are going to have to treat them like they are Alive" said Hurshal. They walked back to the Barn where the hole group came back with the walkers

"What going on?" said Shane

"These are sick people" said Hurshal

"Ok if they are sick people can they walk way from this" said Shane he shot the walker

"Shane stop it" said Alex

"O it time to take charge hear" he shot the walker in the head and fell to the floor

"It time to take charge we have to thous things killed Amy they Killed Jim" said Shane. He ran to the shed he got the pick axe and Slammed the chain as the walkers came out the hole group started shooting the barn James was behind Alex holding his hand Glenn joined in also his family just stood and watch he saw Beth was crying this was a new thing for her the last walker came out there it was "Sophia" said Carol as the walker came out Rick stepped forward and shoot her in the head but Alex felt something cold in the air another hand came out Rick had his gun but lowed it was her Alex Girlfriend. Alex saw her coming out

"No no no no no no!" He raised his gun and shoot her and her body fell to the ground

"Arrrrrrr why did this happen to her?" Said Alex


	12. S2 hope

After the walkers where cleared Alex was walking around the farm his hart banging out of his chest his mind was racing he left the group to it he needed some time alone he walked and walked till he was on a rode somewhere

"Dam gone to far out" he said

It was a town of sorts with a bar as well even at the end of the world there was a bar

"A could for a drink right now" said Alex. He walked inside to find someone drinking "Hurshal" said Alex

"You bean gone all day" said Hurshal

"Time alone how is James?" Said Alex to him

"Fine he doing ok Andrea taken care of him" he said

"Good" said Alex

"Dink?" He asked me sure drinking age was different in the USA then Uk

"Screw it the end of the world" said Alex. He drank it in one

"Well sorry about you girl" said Hurshal

"Well my daughter Beth collapsed and she asked about you a did not no what to tell the poor the girl" said Hurshal

"What are you doing hear then it her old man she needs not me i am not her boyfriend" said Alex

"No but she cares about you alot Jimmy Maggie can see it" said Hurshal

"Look i am just her friend not her Boyfriend"'said Alex

"Well i am just saying that she needs you to get her thought this" said Hurshal. As Alex got other drink he drank it

"Well is just..." He turned see Rick and Glenn. Standing there "Rick" he held his friend and Glenn

"You need to come back Hurshal your girls need you" said Rick

"O yer"'said Hurshal "what about my family they needed me and now they are dead and when you saw that little girl came out of the barn you saw no hope" said Hurshal

"Well this hope now your girls we can help you" said Rick

"Look Glenn is in love with Maggie he would not be hear if he cared" said Hurshal. As two men came out

"Well what do we have hear" said the man

James was sitting on the chair looking at Andrea "hay sport Alex will come back everything will be ok" he saw T-dog burning body's

"Where is Lori?"'asked Shane

"Don't no went to look for Rick" said Andrea. He walled of into his car "where is Alex" said Jimmy

"He is coming back mate ok you will see" said Mark

"But Beth needs him i need him" said Jimmy

"Come on mate he will be back" he saw a car going back inside it was Alex he was back

"Hello dad" said Alex "where is Hurshal?" Said Jimmy

"On the way a need to see my son now" he walked to see him

"Hello mate in the morning a can going to teach you how to shoot ok" he nodded as the little boy rapped his arms around Alex "thank you" said James

"Your Welcome sport" he said. This was the start that Alex Was rebuilding his life

"Maggie Glenn loves and will be back soon ok a drove like a mad man to get back" said Alex

"I love him to" said Maggie

"Good" said Alex

"He my best friend" he said to Maggie

"Yer he is sweet and a love him" he said to him he placed his on her shoulder. She smiled and left him

"Yo Daryl" said Alex

"Well look how back" he was cold when he said he cared about him

"So you staying or you going a don't care about your problems so piss of" he said he nodded

"O and daryl i am so sorry about this" he walked away from him to his tent he Said good night his sister and to his son and went to bed feeling good about himself

read and review this story so far what is your favourite moment so far and should Beth and Alex get together the chapter will be about them sorting out there issues before she drops the boom shell i love the walking dead so s3 will be Interesting


	13. S2 18miles out

The walking dead s2 18miles out

Alex was having a quite day if he not helping hurshal with the farm he with Rick on watch with Randal but he was going today thank god

"James" said Alex

"Yep" he said

"Stay with Dale where he can see you ok mate" said Alex

"Yo Andrea need anything?" He asked her

"No not really Alex dear" she said teasing him "Sean my family"

"Yep in the house Mark wiring something and Liz with Maggie and Meg with Beth" said Andrea

"Right sure" said Alex

"Sean her yet she is your best freind" said Andrea

"There bean alot of gossip about me and Beth keeping my distance" said Alex. "She likes you a can see it" said Andrea placing an arm on him

"She with Jimmy a lost Clair" said Alex

"We broke up" said Jimmy

"When?" Said Alex looking shocked

"Months ago man before all of this Shit happened a still Hurshal let me stayed when my family died" Alex looked at his freind

"Sorry mate a i am" said Alex

"Alex!" Said Lori

"What is it?" He asked her

"Beth...Beth" said Lori

"Go mate she needs you" said Jimmy

Alex walked up to the house up to the see Beth on the bed crying

"Beth?" Said Alex

"Alex" she said

"I wont to kill my self Alex" said Beth he placed his hand on her cheek

"Please don't" said Alex

"Why what is the point in life Alex we are going to die please just go" said Beth. Part of her wonted him to stay

"Alex" said Maggie. He only left the room for a split moment as Alex rushed to door "Beth stop this now please" said Alex

Maggie chopped down the door to with the Axe she broke to see Beth shaking with a pice of glass in her hand

"A had the glass" she said Maggie dragged her sister away. Alex smiled she wont's to

Live Beth wont's to live

Later Alex was Beth talking they talked for hours on end till Beth told him she was in love with him and Alex felt the same it was awhile but Alex slowly rebuilding his life

"O Rick what happene?" Said Alex

"Shane" said Rick

"Good point so what do we do now" said Alex

"Don't no no" said Rick

"Will think of something Jimmy keeping an eye on him" said Rick

"We should think of something soon i dont like it" said Alex

"a saw you and Beth" said Rick

"yes well lets say things happened we talked" said Alex

"just enjoy it that what a said Glenn we need to get Fire wood in because winter will be cold we get Randal away from the Farm then we can rebuild our lives" said Rick

"o and Alex i am never going 18miles out with Shane next time your going with me ok" he said

"sure thing mate any time" he walked back to the house but he cant think Something bad was Coming but what he surged the Though of before going to into the house

what do you think about Alex and Beth getting together we will see more of them in the next chapter there will be a bit love in it before the walkers come in and a still need new characters so it not to late


	14. s2 JJE

Walking dead s2 judge jury and executioner

Alex was with Beth talking they where in a felid somewhere away from prying eyes to see them

"Alex" said Beth

"Yep" he opened his eye to see her on top of him her head on his chest

"Nothing" she said

"Sorry a did not say anything about me and Jimmy" she looked really bad

"Hay don't be a was the jurk for not seeing it" said Alex

Beth bent down and kissed him which caught Alex by surprise "ok that was nice" said Alex

"Well dont get to use to it" said Beth

"We should get back" said Alex

"Ok" Alex helped her up they walked back to the farm before Beth smiled and walked back to the house

"Well look at you" said Liz. As Carol giggled "what we just" "shut up" he walked away being annoyed by them

"O hello dad" said Mark

"You and Beth?" He asked

"Fine mum was spot us" said Alex he spotted jimmy he waved to him he waved back

"Take care of her son" he winked at him he saw James with Carl and Meg as Rick was Dale talking "what going on?" Said Alex

"Nothing for you to worry about" said Rick

"Um does not look like nothing Dale looks pissed" said Alex

"No he think killing the kid is wrong we going to have a sit down tonight" Alex raised is eye brows

Later

Alex was in the house with the others Alex stood next to Beth and Patrice was with the other this hard call

"Ok we all no why are we are hear it do with with Randal a vote should we kill him a now where i stand on this situation a think we should kill him but dale thinks we should do a vote" said Rick

"Kill him" said Shane

"Kill him" said T-dog

"Look he is a threat to a safety a dont wont him near us but a agree with dale" said Alex

He winked at Dale. Shane looked annoyed with Alex. Beth smiled at him

"Kill him" said Liz

"Mum dont say that horrible thing to say Dale right look at we turning turning into monster lets say if that it was me" he left the room slamming the door

Leaving group stunned as Beth wonted to help him "this group is broken look at you only son Liz" said Dale as he left the house

Alex fuming he walked into his tent he did not see Beth he looked up and saw her standing there

"Alex she thinking about you ok and us" said Beth

"I love you" said Beth

"Love you" she kissed him he kissed her back they just held one another the night was fading fast but onther of them wonted to leave

"Hay Beth time for bed now" said Maggie

"Few more minutes" said Beth. There was a scream coming far into the fields he got out of tent he ran he saw Daryl and there was Dale on the floor

"No no" said Alex as everyone started "Hurshal" said Rick

"Help him please help him!" Said Rick

"No there is nothing a can do for him" said Hurahal

"No no no no no no!" Said Rick as everyone looked sad Andrea was looking sad she was hard on Dale for saving his life. Rick got his gun but could not do as. Then Daryl put his gun to Dale skull "sorry brother" said Daryl as he fired his gun

reviews are very welcome :) wont to make it to 15 by the time i do series 3 might be doing one shoots with Alex with Different characters like Maggie or The governor who do yo think Alex should have one shoots with Your choices


	15. S2 better then Angles

Walking dead s2 better then Angles Alex/Rick Alex/Beth Carl/Meg

Rick was saying something nice about Dale Beth was holding on to Alex seeing Dale grave really hit him hard

"Hi you ok" Beth said

"Yes just last night with Dale seeing him like that" said Alex.

"He was a good man" said Rick

"Yes but any one of us can go in a blink of an eye" said Beth. Alex looked at her she smiled at him before going to the house

"A need you help with something?" Said Rick

"Sure what is it?". Alex said looking at him

"Carl" said Rick

"Right what did he do" said Alex.

Meg pov

I was sitting on the table a saw Daryl sitting on his bike with his crossbow he scared me sometimes "hay Meg" said Carl

"O hello mate i was looking for you" i said

"A hate this place filed with bad memories" said Meg

"It home Carl look at us it home a love it hear it my home our future we can live in peace and you should let go of the past" i said to him

"Sure ok a done something" said Carl

"Break it up you" said Alex. Meg went to her mother

"The gun take it use save us all mate like your dad said we are going to die i am going to die" he placed the gun in his hands before leaving him

Rick was with Shane "still on the same page?" Said Rick

"Yes brother more then you we should be happy hear for many years to come" said Shane. Rick left him

Alex was with Beth it was awhile since he saw hear he kissed her cheek she blushed a bit "stop it not when Maggie is in the room" said Beth

"Opps" said Alex

"Yes it was funny seeing you two blush" said Maggie

"Um not as funny as you and Glenn" said Alex

"Snap" said Beth. Laughed together

"What so funny?" Asked Glenn

"Nothing" said Maggie

"O Alex Randal gone" said Alex's dad

"That little shit" said Alex. The group split up into the woods looking for Randal this was a bad idea since it was Late into the night and there could be walkers out. Alex went to see if carl was in his room he saw he claimed out of the window time to go after him

Later on

Everyone was in the house it near midnight Randal escaped from the shed. Alex was chasing Carl he saw his dad with Shane a feared the worst a ran to keep up

"Carl slowly ok" he nodded at me walked i saw Rick with blood on his hand

"Rick ?" Alex said

"Alex, Carl it not what it looks like Shane he came at with a gun he was going to kill me" said Rick. Shane was wondering towards him and as a walker he was not bit what the hell was going on

Dum dum nice chapter please read and review this story i also created a poll for Alex smith story and don't forget to create a character please for season 3 of the walking dead please a wont to make it the story the best yet pleases read and review if you love it or you wont to improve it


	16. S2 ending

I was driving car with Beth in the passenger seat he was crying along with Beth he gave her a kiss on the lips she smiled at Alex James was sleeping in the back seat

"Did she make it out?" Said Beth

"Maggie" said Alex

"A dont know if she was Glenn they made it ok" said Alex

"Ok i know Maggie loves Glenn and he will protect her" said Beth

"Just a will protect you and James ok" said Alex. It was the morning and they where driving towards the highway they pulled over and thought back to that horrible night as Alex and Beth waited for them he saw her dad Rick and Carl and Beth saw her dad "dad" said Beth

"O my lord my sweetheart you ok" said Hurshal

"Thank you Alex" said Hurshal. He winked at him "Maggie where Maggie?" said Beth

"Dad" said Maggie

"Maggie" they both said

"Mum" said Carl

"Rick" said Lori. She hugged her husband. Alex patted Glenn back and gave T-dog a hug as Daryl and Carol arrived as James arrived from his sleep

"Rick where are my family where are they?" He asked

"Alex, Alex listen we need to go now" said Rick

"Why why why i am not going you guys can go am staying" said Alex.

"Alex not safe bro " said Daryl as he saw a walker coming towards "it because of theses sick son of a Bitches" said Daryl

"We have to go Alex" said Lori looking at the Teen

"What the Fuck happend, who saw them" said Alex

"They went with Andrea so they are safe a think who nows" said T-dog

Later

Alex had Beth rapped around him they had a fire going it was very cold now everyone was scared James with carol "what do we do now" said Lori

"We have find somewhere?" Said Alex

"Yes yes i know but listen a have something a have to we are all infected with the Walker diseases a know it was wrong to tell you but now things have changed we need to stick togther" said Rick

"How many more secrets have you keep from us" said Alex

"Shut up Alex a have done allot for this group if you wont to leave i am not stoping you Alex go on leave Beth and send us postcards with you location... Thought so i killed my best friend because you saw how he threatened us if you stay just say this this not a democracy anymore

Alex was with Daryl

Alex was upset about his family Daryl saw that "Alex you ok?" Said Daryl

"No my family gone dead?" Said Alex

"No mate there still out there you still got Beth and James and us we are your family now we all ways have bean" said Daryl

"Thanks brother" said Alex

"Your welcome" said Daryl there was a cracking in woods Daryl whistled at Rick he followed out into the woods they two walkers dead with a knife in it brain

"Step away from the knife punk" said A voice a female

"Name name now" said Rick

"Call me Jenny" she said folding her arms across her chest

"what are you doing out out hear?" Asked Rick

"traveling any more questions?" Asked jenny

"no we just survived a walker attack thousands of them near a farm we lost people a could use a girl like you Jenny" said Rick

"not like you got anywhere else to go" said Daryl

"fine ok RicK" he walked to the group

"welcome Jenny this my Wife Lori Carl my son Daryl Maggie Glenn Hurshal Beth Alex James this Carol and T-dog" said Rick

"what is your name asked Alex" still holding Beth's hand

"Jenny" she said. She sat down next to Alex

"you are from..." Said Jenny

"England got a problem with that" said Alex

"nope" said Jenny

"play nice" said Maggie

"sure thing" said Alex. There was something about Jenny that will get under Alex skin who is she


	17. The smiths meet the Governor

The smiths meats the governor

Mark was in the back seat of a van with a bag over his head it was a long dark night it was around midnight his wife was in the van along with wife and young Daughter they bump into a Merle Dixon Daryl older Brother who tied to kill Alex in a fist fight on third night of the camp

"We are going to take you to my boss now" said Merle. He kept his eyes closed not listing to him. His thoughts just kept going back to Alex his son

"We are hear pretty dark,no one going to see" he whispered he pushed him forward to the office he removed the bag of his head

"Fuck you" said Mark. Merle left the room

"We should leave when we have the chance" said Liz

"Lets just see who is in charge" said Mark. Meg was holding her mother hand

"Hello my name the Governor, so a family walking in the wilderness" said The governor

"Um you are in charge?" Asked Liz

"Yes i am a run this place like a glove Merle get the dirty jobs done" said The Governor

"So it a town?" Asked Liz

"Why it got Walls fences armoury" he said looking at them

"Governor we got Bitters" said Merle. He walked to the wall as the Bitters started walking towards them "got them" said a Guard on the Wall

"Dam this place is run well" said Liz

"Thanks Rome was not built in a day this place is like we have curfews this place safe" said The Governor

"Why do they call the Governor?" Asked Meg

"Just a name" he said

"We should show you two your room and get settled in" said The Governor. He showed them there rooms it was nice room a family room by look of it

"Welcome to Woodbury" said The Governor

In the Governor room

"Tell me about the smiths" he said

"Well they lived a camp with my brother" said Merle

"Daryl" said the governor

"Um interesting" he said

"They had a son Alex" said Merle

"So they have a son we should find him bring him to us we can some fun with him" said the Governor

"Let me at him a have some finished thing with Alex" said Merle. He nodded no the Governor as already had a plan if there was a group out there then he would be ready for them

Mark was sleeping the Governor checked on them the little family asleep he had a smile on him like the cat that got the cream time to play he though He will send out his men the morning to look for Alex


	18. S3 seed

Welcome s3 of the walking dead question how is Alex and Beth how is the group altogether let dive straight with with ep1 seed not there a new Character in Sam a reviewer requested she will ep4 she will be inside Woodbury and friends With meg

Alex was sitting in the house they found it was spring time the Winter was very cold James had a cold if it was Jenny he would be dead Carl was growing up before Alex's eyes focus on Beth at the moment she nodded at him

Rick picked a can of dog food threw Maggie was with Glenn like t-dog whistled as walkers ran out of the woods

Alex picked up James while Daryl went on his Bike the group stop on the rode some while where Alex stood next to Beth she held the axe while he his revolver just in case he told Beth one night

"Alex we heading of" said Rick. He drove With Beth in the seat next to him

They drove further till Rick stopped whistled to Alex and Daryl

"A Prison that the best chance we got" said Alex. Lets get the other thought Rick.

Back at woodbury

Mark was walking around the town Merle said they Captured someone stealing food and ammunition

"Listen hear little kid thing are going to get messy" said Merle. Meg was sitting in school woodbury she was in school even at the at the end of the world there was a school "meg" her friend whispered

"What" she whispered

"Did you hear about what the Governor said last night?" She asked

"Time to go home Childern" said the teacher. Meg saw her dad talking to the Governor he had blood on his hands meg looked away from him

"Governor we got a crash maybe some" said Martanize

"Ok be out in a sec Mark get Merle we leave in hour ok" Mark nooded

"Hay Karen" said Meg. "Hay sport" said Karen. She froze the only person that called her that was Alex

The group cleared out the Prison Alex happy that Rick trusted him more and Daryl was becoming more of a brother to Alex. There was a lot of tension between Rick and Lori she was very pregnant now

"Night Alex" said Beth she kissed his cheek before going into her Cell "night guys" he said to Maggie and Glenn.

Next morning

Alex was sitting in his Cell it was a long day clearing walkers but the day was just the begging

"Ok let do this" said Rick he Walked inside the halls of The Prison "walkers" said Alex he Fired his Gun While Glenn and Maggie Rick and Hurshal followed them they Spread arrows on the cell walls

"Hurshal" said Alex

"Alex!" Said Hurshal. He saw blood coming from his leg "Rick" said Alex as Glenn and Maggie came

"No no no" said Maggie as Glenn held her the dragged him to the cafeteria. Where Rick grabbed an axe Alex gulped knowing what is coming Rick slammed into the Bone Alex wonted to throw up but held it he chopped and till leg came of Alex so something and Covered his mouth

"O shit" said a man

Back in woodbury

"Still no sighting of Alex?" Said Merle

"No we are looking found this" said martanize. It was a picture of Alex with a young girl before the end of the world

"Alex is alive and he is very close" said The Governor. Little did he know it no that he will have an protector as sat down putting his evil plan into action he smiled at himself and the Smiths will not even know about it


	19. S3 Sam

S2 Sam

Sam was with sitting on the chair at Woodbury looking at her capture Merle looking at him his old very old she hated him she bean asked nicely by the Governor about her group but still nothing she would still go to go School but she was locked up every night because she was a threat and at 13 after losing her hole group she was still kind towards her friends

"Well Sam still not talking the Governor all wont it your group" said Merle

"Go to hell" said Sam

"What that Little Girl" said Merle

"Nothing" said Sam

Back in the Prison

Alex was holding Beth while Carol was sitting Hurshal leg because it was bit Beth was sobbing into his chest "it going to be ok Beth" she nodded at him his soft english accent calming her "yo Alex" said Jenny

"We are going to talk to them" said Rick

Back at woodbury

Sam was in School reading a book after her hard of talking to the Governor he had given up on her and let her stay at Woodbury she smiled Victorious at herself take that Merle she thought she made a new friend in Megan or Meg people call her she very cool plus she from England she was starting to like her i hoped she liked her

Back at the Prison

Alex was walking into a death trap as he and the prisoners following him and Rick one of the prisoners Tomos threw a walker on Rick. Rick was not happy Alex could see that "i get a get Shit happens" said Rick what happened next send shivers down Alex spine

"Rick" said Alex. He gave him a look if pain and anger he turned towards Andrew "no" he ran to the door where two walkers there "time to Run" said Rick

At Woodbury

Meg was with Sam at her house the where reading books

"Anything interesting" said Sam

"No book are boring" said Meg

"Me two i hate book" said Sam

"Do you have any brothers and Sisters?" Asked Meg

"No my family gone" said Sam

"Sorry a lost my Brother Alex his name is" said Meg

"I am sure he is safe somewhere" said Sam

"Yes a know" she smiled at Sam

Back in the Prison

"what happened Rick with Axel and Oscar?" Said Alex

"Nothing it has to be done Alex no more blood being spilt" said Rick

"leave it Alex" said Jenny

"no this not the way" said Alex

"Rick in charge" said Daryl

"whit his mind a don't think so!" Said Alex

* * *

"What happened" asked Lori

"Dealt with it" said Rick

"Look a now things between us are not good it like we cant get a divorce and split our things" said Lori. Rick looked at his wife can he forgive her for sleeping with his Best friend Shane?

"Yes well we all make mistakes" said Rick. Lori already felt bad about this no turning back now

"o hi Alex" said Lori

Hope you like that so Sam is boing with Meg our reviewer character i am starting to like her now she is part of walking dead family well mine :) if anyone got anymore characters PM to add them they can be in the story next chapter up wednesday night


	20. S3 walk with me

S3 walk with me

It was a long day For Michonne she was taken care of a sick Andrea who kept talking about Alex who ever he was they walked till they saw a helicopter flaying over them they decided to walk towards it

"Mark take the right we saw the Helicopter crash" said The Governor walked out of the van with his men aloud of Walkers heard the crash. Mark tackled one and stabbed it. Andrea looked at him it was filmier "Mark" she whispered she threw up on the grass the walkers on the chain where getting restless and she used a sword a cut them. Andrea was getting sick she turned to see someone she thought he was dead in Atlanta "well, well how a hug for you old pal Merle" said Merle

Back at Woodbury

Sam was sleeping in her bed tossing and turning she saw the gates opening to Woodbury she saw the Governor with Mark and Merle they where talking about something important. Sam went back to sleep

Morning

Andrea awoke from her sleep the next morning there a knock at the door. "Andrea" said Meg hugging her she cried

"Well hello to you gotten big kid" said Andrea. "Liz a thought you where dead o my good" said Andrea

"Thank good my son his dead a think a don't no" said Liz

"I think he with Beth so he made it out" said Andrea. Liz smiled her son Alive

With sam and megb

"So who this Andrea?" said Sam

"She was a camper with my old campmates we lost them they are all dead" said Meg. She looked cold when she it

"Sorry" said Meg

"It ok i made a new a best freind" said Meg

"Me two" said Sam she laughed along with her friend. Mark saw her young daughter having fun which brought a smile to her face. The Governor men drove once more into the wild once more

"It like living circuses in her" said Sam

"Always coming and going" said Milton. Who walked past them. Milton was odd to Meg very Odd but she was teenager now thing will always odd to her

A few hours later

The Governor returned to his office on his book he looked at with Names and Alex name scribbled down it was later at night he had whiskey in hand he went into a secret room filled with Walker heads the Governor just smiled as thoughts to turned to his plan to kill Alex and make the Smith turn on there group it was only a matter of time before it all begins

* * *

Alex was cuddling Beth in there Cell it was a long but Hurshal was getting a lot better today was a good day very good he loved Beth very much she was sleeping she was worried sick about her dad dying but having Alex she fells safe and loved he was becoming an excellent fartherFigure to James but she loved him they woke with sunrising

"looks like Today going to be a good day" he said. She smiled at him and kissed him they broke apart when Rick was there "opps sorry" said Rick. The couple just laughed today was a good


	21. S3 a killer with in

Alex was clearing some of the rooms with the dead bodies with T-dog and Glenn. "This foul" said Alex

"Yep" said Glenn

"Come on boys put your backs into it" said Maggie

"Ha ha your so funny Maggie" said Alex

"A know" said Maggie

"How your dad?" Said Alex

"He moving around as we speck Beth helping up now" said Maggie. Alex saw James sitting on a table "Maggie take over for a second" passing his gloves to her

He walked to James sitting on table "hay where Jenny?" Said Alex

"With Carol" said James. Lori was on the other side smiling Rick he smiled back at her he sat next to James as he saw Beth smiling at him when he Hurshal walking out Alex smiled at Maggie and Glenn

"Hurshal" said Glenn

"Sush sush Walkers" said Daryl

"Cant we have on good day" said Glenn. There a sudden loud noise "shit" said Alex

"Walkers" said James he shoot one in the eye "come on come on" said Rick he was shooting the speakers as the two prisoners Axel and Oscar

"Do you do this?" said Rick pointing his gun at him

"No we did not but we know where the generators are" said Axel

"Right you two with me Alex stay hear" they ran to the generator Room

Alex was shooting Walkers while Jenny was doing the same "got your back Alex" said Jenny

"Thanks" has Hurshal flung a Walker with crunch Alex ran towards them shooting a Walker that nearly got Beth

"Thank you" she said. James killed the last Walker. Alex was getting Worried as Glenn and the others came "where T and Carol?" said Alex

"T did not make it and Carol not so sure" said Rick. As Daryl held her head scarf

"Where Lori Carol and Maggie" said Rick as Carl came out with Maggie and a baby Both of them had blood on there hands she was crying with baby in her hands "where" Rick went inside. Then it Alex Lori was dead he started crying a bit then Rick looked at Carl "No no no no no" he collapsed on the floor

Back at woodbury

Sam was With Michonne studying the vehicles it was interesting for Her she needed proof the Governor was not all that "bullet holes" said Sam

"They where shoot at" said Sam

"By whom?" Said Michonne

"What do you think all thous poor people thank god nobody new them" said The Governor as Michonne walked to him and Sam "thank God" she said before going back to Andrea. He saw Mark standing there

"Michonne" said Mark

"Don't trust him" said Michonne

"Why?" He asked

"The trucks the jeeps the guns the NG ask him yourself next" said Michonne

"Sam school now" said Mark. Sam walked to School. And Michonne left but Mark stood with Questions in his head what really happened that day

* * *

Sam was in her House in Woodbury reading but still good not get the Governor out of her mind as much as she hated him her worries Will not go away it time do a little snooping she wont be doing it alone


	22. S3 say the word

The Governor was throwing a party for the residents of Woodbury it hot afternoon the smiths where there two Meg was With Sam but she left saying she went to get a drink but she was with Michonne

In the Governor office

"There got to be something in hear about him" said Sam. Michonne retrieved her sward while Sam got her Guns she came with Michonne was looking at a book. There a list of names scribbled down one that Alex smith

"Alex?" Said Michonne

"Megan brother" said Sam

The door opened

Back in the Prison

"Rick" said Daryl. As the group was looking at him "Rick" said Alex. Alex turned to Maggie she

Was holding the baby while Hurshal was looking at the baby "she needs formula and quick" said Hurshal

"Rick" said Alex as she grabbed his knife a walked into the Cell block while Beth just looked at Alex

Later on after burring T-dog and Lori there still no sigh of Daryl and Maggie with formula

"Rick been gone for awahile" said Alex. As Beth was sitting in there Cell

"He just lost his wife the mother of there Children when a lost my mother it was all very hard when death happens" Alex placed a kiss on her cheek she blushed Alex was grieving two he lost a friend and a mother figure in Lori. Beth wrapped her arms around him her touch alone seamed to calm him

Back at woodbury

"Now about the bitters you killed and Sam i am very disappointed in you after our little Chat with Merle Dixon and Michonne why don't you join us" said The Governor Michonne placed her sword on his neck and left. Sam ran to her house and started packing her stuff the door closed to see Meg there

"Where are you going?" She asked her

"I am leaving it not safe hear the Governor he not to be trusted" said Sam

"Why" she grabbed her wrists and saw a scar going her arm

"Did he do this?" Asked Megan

"No he got Merle to do it" said Meg he grabbed here stuff slamming in a bag

"I can tell my mother and farther show them the scars" said Meg

"No Meg a care about you and a don't wont you to end up like me so go home now and le me leave" said Meg

"Sure ok i will see you soon right" said Meg

"Sure thing i will see soon goodbye meg" she left her house with her things and waited for Michonne

"Are you coming with us" said Michonne

"No i am going to stay hear i am tired running a need place that we can call home Michonne please stay" said Andrea. Sam walked with Michonne and out into the wildness little did they now they will be hunted down

Back in the Prison

Alex was sitting the canteen with Axel and Oscar as the baby started crying Jenny was rocking her to sleep "shus shis little thing" said Jenny

"Got the milk" said Daryl she gave the Baby to Daryl she started to drink the hole thing "hay you like that little ass kicker hay" said Daryl the group was laughing at this tender moment

Rick was still deep in the Prison he got gun there a phone ringing he answered the call "hello" Said Rick

in the next chapter Alex will reach out to Rick and Carl and Beth and Alex shear a tender moment and Liz and Mark get closer to truth about the Governor that will pay them with there lives in the midseason finally


	23. Moments

This a little chapter focusing on Alex and Beth a bit like writing them two together this before the next chapter on Friday before the new series of the walking dead on FOX i now a have not done series 3 yet this take place after series 3

Alex was in his cell he was making it more homely James was making friends with kids Beth was getting some food for them she walked into there cell

"Though you might be hungry" said Beth

"Thanks dear" said Alex he kissed Beth it was a while before the let go Alex sat down on the bed they where eating "who made this?" He asked

"Maggie did since we got a big kitchen now she likes cooking" said Beth

"Really" said Alex

"Yep i am good cook two my mother showed me when i was 16" said Beth

"You should show me how to cook sometime i was useless a once burnt a pancake" she laughed at this. "Yes he really did" as Meg walked passed there cell

"You bean drawing?" Asked Alex

"Yep something to pass the time Meg was hear so i spent time she really funny girl wished a spent time with her on the farm" said Beth

"She really shy but you know" said Alex

Bob walked past them with Tyreses "a get to hear a lot of interesting talks" said Beth. Alex looked at her she smiled at him they where about to kiss till Rick walked in

"Rick seriously!" Said Alex

"Need your help storytime tonight kids seam to like it a will leave to alone" he gave him wink before walking out

"Second time that happend" said Alex

"Come hear" she kissed him felling his blond hair in her hands "gelled it a see?" Said Beth. "Yes i found some in a store" said Alex

"Like your hair flat" said Beth

"Well" she silenced him with a kiss she rested her head on his chest listing to his heart beat. Despite him being from England she learnt allot of English Slang and of course what he was like in school she smiling at this just being with Alex was best thing in her life at the moment he loved her and she loved him and she was not going to give him up for anything

* * *

This a little snippet at the end the s3 still not written yet but please review next s3 chapter up friday night around 00:00


	24. S3 Hounded

Alex was outside by the fences of the Prison his Girlfriend was with the baby he was alone with his thoughts

"Alex" it was Beth and Maggie farther Hurshal

"O hi how the leg?" Asked Alex

"Fine still hurts now and then" Alex felt awkward since this was his Girlfriend dad talking to him

"What are thinking son" said Hurshal

"Rick,Beth" said Alex

"Rick slipping and Beth being strong for us and for you she really loves you never Sean that before apart from her mother and her sister and me" he nodded

"You know a never thought a could find love then a did with Beth this place a like hoke now real home" said Alex

"Yes despite what we lost before everything still you put on a brave face" said Hurshal

"Yep i listen there is something a would like to ask you it kind of important " said Alex

Alex left with a smile on his face he found Carl sitting on the chair

"Hi Alex" said Carl

"Hay mate sorry about your mother she was a kind women" said Alex. Sitting next to him

"Thought of any names yet?" Carl looked at him and walked away from him. Alex nodded at Oscar

"Pst Beth" she passed the baby to Maggie and smiled at her before walking to him he grabbed her hand and dragged her

"Alex?" Said Beth

"Listen there is something a wont to ask you, i love you you know that all i do is that a wont to spend the rest of my days with you" he said

"Really" said Beth looking happy as he said. She placed a kiss on his lips

"Will you marry me" said Alex. Beth looked stunned at Alex

Later on

Alex was Rick "look we need you man we all scared very Carl needs you and i do the baby Hurshal right we need you mate" said Alex. He left him hopefully his words sank in. It was around midday tell Rick came out of the room he placed his hand on the baby head and noticed a ring on Beth finger before looking at the seventeen year old boy he blushed he smiled at him

"Look after her" before Walking out into the Prison till he saw a group two young girls one looked a tomboy and the other "Meg" said Rick she smiled at Rick as Liz took down a walker

thank to the future miss Riggs for her character Sam and i got an other reviewer with Characters two now a got one character coming in near but she will be stand in so you my she hear when Daryl goes on supply runs in S4 she two hunting theGovenor


	25. S3 made to suffer

Alex was happy to see his family Alive he stood next his fiancé Beth "should we tell them" said Beth she was cuddling Alex after hearing her sister and Glenn "yes we will in time" his English Accent was very soft compared to his Farther

"Look i am going with them ok to save Glenn i made a promise to him a got his back and he has mine ok" said Alex

"Fine" she walked away she was afraid she lost her mother brother and now here sister she did not

"Hay a will be back" she hugged them placed a long kiss which lasted a long time before pulling away "a promise you" ok. He got back to the others his family where forced to stay behind

The Governor point of view

A just integrated Maggie and that Asian Kid Glenn a knew Alex and the group would be coming i asked Merle where are his loyalties his brother Alex or us

A placed the book down and looked at Alex picture of him smiling in a suite at a wedding of sort a studied Alex for days a will meat him turn him against his group and make him kill do stuff he never thought was a capable

Merle point of view

A left the room it was midnight now i was wondering when a was going to meat Alex and my brother a wonted to make things right with Alex after that night he was a kid a almost killed him people thought of me as a monster even my brother hated me a prayed to god if a ever saw Alex a would make things right a don't wont his forgiveness a messed up i heard gun shoots raining down was it them was my brother and Alex was he back a need to know

Alex point of view

I a had bag over my head my thoughts was of Beth and my family all of them i heard a man talking about a fight with another a was going to fight me fight a did boxing once and a sucked my hart was racing i was scared what was going to happen next

"Well we not had a night like this since the walls where built but we where attacked by terrorist we got two of them" a could hear the crowed hushing

"Won of them is Merle own brother" Daryl a thought o shit Merle Dixon Alive

Daryl point of view

Shit my brother Alex was afraid along with Merle a saw the Governor pulling Alex by the hair under the bag he was a dead man he hurt Glenn and now he was hurting Alex he was more of brother then Merle he left me in Atlanta

"And Liz and Marks own son Alex Smith" he pushed him to floor i helped him up.

"What shall we do with them?" Said The governor "kill them, Kill them" said the crowd

And there was Andrea she was Alive

* * *

So there it is the midseason ending tenses chapter a think sweet that Daryl thinks of Alex as brother of courses that will be the theme of the second part of season three which ask are two Dixion brothers and smith work as a team and plus how will Carl react to Meg return and how will he react to Sam two and Beth's and Alex romance hit a blip as well as Glenn and Maggie and plus a look head to s4 of the walking dead


	26. S3 the suicide king

Alex had a rough couple of days he was missing Beth and his family but he knows there are safe he facing him the Governor and Andrea

"Philip please stop this" said Andrea

"They have a spoken they must fight to the death" said the The Governor

Merle stood "well i have to prove to you where the loyalties are" he punched Alex to the ground as the crowd roared at them seeing Merle attacking the Terrorist

"Alex listen to me we going to make it out of hear alive" said Merle. Alex. Punched Merle before grabbing his knife placed it on Merle neck "son of bitch how can i trust you". As Daryl punched Merle "get of him Merle" said Daryl. The guards rounded walkers to them. Alex killed one there was gun fire and smoke screens as the other came there Rescue

Back in the Prison

Liz was talking to Beth she was happy that Alex was taking care of her she was a sweet girl "and how did he purpose" said Liz

"He just to me he loved me and wont to spend the rest of his life with me" said Beth

"Glad that he does" she was holding the baby who was now called Judith

"Poor Lori" said Liz

"Not your fault" said Beth. She grabbed the baby from her to get the milk

"Is that yours?" Asked Sasha. Beth looked shocked. Maybe she and Alex will have a kids. Some day

"No it mine" said Beth

"Well not Sean a baby for a long time she very cute" said Tyerses. Carl was talking to Meg

"I thought you where dead?" Said Carl

"No still hear sorry about your mom" said Meg

"That ok glad your still hear" said Carl. Not knowing what to say to her

"This sam buy the way Sam,Carl, Carl, Sam" said Meg

"Nice to meat you" said Sam

"Yer you two" she smiled nice to talk to someone her age. Jenny placed James in his bed

"Ok now you go to bed and Alex will be back before you know it Carol is on watch with Axel ok" said Jenny. "Thank you jen" he fell to sleep poor thing was very tired. Jenny was looking down the Prison for Walkers or a breach so far it was a quite day

She heard noises outside was it them. She ran outside as Rick came "wheres,Alex?" Said Beth. She looked at Rick

"Sorry he left with Daryl and Merle" he gave her a piece of paper

"I love you Beth and i am so sorry a will be back baby very soon" said the note she ripped the paper up felling heart broken and ran back to her cell silently crying. Into her pillow hoe can he leave with them how could he that dick she thought.

Alex was walking in the woods with Daryl he felt like shit he broke Beth Harte he was a bad person he needed timeout he did not wont to hurt Beth he will explain when he back even Glenn his best friend looked hurt

"Please don't go what about Beth" said Glenn he holding Rifle

"I will be back mate take care of her a love her can give me this not plasee" said Alex

He nodded

Later that night Beth was in her cell the people have left she was in her bed well Their bed she tossed and turned no Alex no sleep that son of bitch is going to pay for this i will make sure of it as pulled the covers over her but she kept on thinking where is Alex

* * *

Season 4 bulletpoints

.Alex goes missing till Ep4

.Beth thinks she might be pregnant but she not that scares both Maggie and Beth

.Meg get a boyfreind and Carl jealousy Of him wreck there friendship

.Alex gets a rescued by Daryl

.Michonne is looking for someone

.new people from a reviewer rocks thePrison

.And Alex does not trust Bob stokey


	27. S3 home

Home

Alex was wondering through the woods with Merle and Daryl they spent the night in a cold cabin in the woods all he could think about was her Beth why did he leave her he never leave them possibly the Governor was on the way he come home to a bloodbath with the walkers eating all of his friends and the girl he loves "come don't be a pussy" said Merle Dixon

"You left that blonde girl what was her name Daisy's" said Merle

"Beth" said Alex

"The farmer Daughter" said Daryl. There heard screaming up on the bridge as people where getting attacked they sounded they needed my help "Alex" said Daryl he ran to the bridge he got his gun killed a walker Daryl did the same as Merle just watched them something about Alex and Daryl's bond struck him he was not his friend he was his brother now

Alex saved the people and walked into the forest he was going back home he needed to see Beth when he got back the Prison was under attack "Rick" said Alex. He ran with hunting knife stabbing the Walker in the eye got his gun and Fired at the Walkers as Michonne used her sword cutting the Walker Alex kicked one in the stomach he fired his gun as the zombie fell the floor

"What the fucked Happend?" Said Alex

"The Governor" said Beth

"Right looks we got a human problem now" said Alex

"He killed Axel" said Rick

"You still?" Said Alex

"Still don't know we need to re group you need to talk you girl she very pissed of" said Rick

"Right Beth with" she followed him. It was a long night of talking Beth slapped him hit him in the chest saying why why why the night ended in kissing before she smiled at him

"Lucky escape" said Mark his dad

"Yes dad" Mark smiled at his son little does he know things wont be the same

Sam was in her Cell looking at her gun "that evil man" she said. Well governor you wont a fight you got one she said placing her gun on the night stand she cull hear Beth singing a song in the background but she was a plotting her revenge she blow the canal out and went to sleep with Beth song in hear ears

* * *

The govenor point of view

i was mad mad mad mad they destroyed my town they killed my daughter took my eye i looked at my eye it was Gone a found an eye patch and placed it over my eye thePrision. Gates where smashed the bitters where flooding place but still that women was not dead i will get my revenge on Merle he left us i thought a could trust him i was wrong but the question was where was Andrea place hear or theprision


	28. S3 ain't it a judas

So after watching the first ep of season 4 of the walking dead a got big plans for Alex but he will be gone till ep3 of the Walking Dead ha ha ha ha

Sam was plotting she had a pen a paper writing stuff down Merle was sleeping she hated having him hear she was scared of him Alex was with Glenn talking about something about the Governor "we should sneak in take him out tonight if we can" said Alex. I looked over from cell over the catwalk looking at the gun we had it less then we got Rick was still slipping a went back to my plan of killing him not told Megan about this plan it will take time to kill him it wont happen this year a think maybe next winter

"Sam" said Daryl i closed my cell door

"Not going to hurt you not like him" said Daryl

I got back to my work. Daryl walked away "Rick get back hear now!" Said Hurshal

"You are slipping Rick we scared desperate a put my family lives in your hands so fix it now" he said Rick walked away from followed him

Sam was sitting in her cell writing stuff need guns she wrote down gun types traps sword if a can find one a saw Maggie walking past my cell she looked sad poor Maggie a thought Carl found

"Are you going to let me in" said Carl.

"Nope shop closed go bother someone else today" said Sam. He looked hurt as she said "stupid girl" she said

"Carl sure a could do with some company today" said Sam hiding her plan under her bed

Alex was walking around the yard thinking he was mad at the Governor for taking down the fences almost killing Beth

He saw Maggie with she was not her biggest fan she can understand that he saw James in the watchtower with Jenny he waved they waved back

"Alex it Andrea" said Maggie. No fucking way he thought

Alex walked back inside

"So got something you wont to say?" said Alex

"Yes look at you all your living in such dreadful conditions you are welcome to Woodbury" said Andrea. Alex clapped

"No no deal the governor tried to kill us nearly killed my family after fleeing Woodbury and still you think we can talk to him" said Alex

"Yes that man got a war he got one" said Rick

"And if you don't talk" said Andrea

"Then we fight him with my last breath" said Jenny

Sam nodded dum women said Sam in her mind. Sam saw Carol with the Baby or Asskicker as Daryl called a sat down in my Cell a closed my eyes and went to sleep. It was late at night before a woke up Andrea had left a was mighty hungry there a plate of food there so wolfed that down it was nice very nice Beth was next to her Boyfriend Alex as she Always is she begin to Sing a song

"We are going to need some guns" said Rick to Daryl

"Yes we will" said Alex

"I will take Sam, Carl, Michonne and Megan out if that ok Mark" said Rick he nooded

"Take care of my daughter then?" Said Liz listening to Beth song

"Sure thing" said Rick. Sam was listening to Beth song but all she could think of we are of to war with the Governor

Season 4 bulletpoints

Beth wont's Alex back how far will she go to find him

Meagan new Boyfriend is he friend or Foe

Bob stokey tells Beth he had Sean Alex

Alex find out what Happened to England

Alex shows Beth just how much he loves her

* * *

this shows how much Sam is trying to kill theGovernor but she opens herself to Carl. She very good mates Meagan but she will not Just Megan new Boyfreind. As well Carl. His dad was in the Army that Attacks thePrison but heBlames Rickfor what Happened to his dad and The Atlanta group so he really mad will he ever let it go well wait till season 4 of the Walking Dead


	29. S3 Clear

Alex placed his bag in the boat of his Car he was going to support his sister and Carl Sam and keep an eye on Michonne

"Be back before you know it" Beth placed her fingers in his "ok stay safe a will keep an eye on James" said Beth she kissed her fiancé good bye as Walkers growled at the Fence "see you tonight" he closed the doors to the car and drove away leaving the Prison. Sam got out of the car and went to find find her house she lived in the same place as Carl wired Alex went with Him he two lived in the same town as Carl but never meat before the End of the world

"Sam" said Alex his English voice bellowed

"Yep" said Sam as she grabbed a few clothes books and comics. Alex got a soccer ball or football as he said to his American friends he got photos from old times.

"Sam got everything you need?" Said Alex. She saw her crying

"Sam" said Alex. Sam was crying

"I hate him the Governor he Tried to hurt me" said Alex

"Listen he hurt me two" he reviled scars on his back. Sam looked at him. "What about Beth" said Sam

"She as not Sean them yet nor has anyone" said Alex

"Till now" said Michonne

"Sorry Alex if a get the chance a will kill him myself" said Michonne

"Me two you are to kind to get Hurt" said Sam. Getting up they placed the stuff in Alex's boat

"Sam" said Alex

"Thank you are kind two" said Alex. Sam smiled at him he was kind Beth was right about that

Alex went to Rick who was talking Morgan jones "what happend" said Morgan

"My son shoot you,Morgan" said Rick

"We all turn we all do in the End" said Morgan

Alex looked writing on the wall along with Michonne Sam was with Megan by the car

"The governor" said Sam

"Not this againg" said Megan

"No not that" said Sam looking at Alex

"What that" said Carl

"He attacked your Brother" said Sam to Meg

"Is that true as? Alex followed Carl along with Michonne "going to deal with that" said Alex to Michonne she sliced the walker

"O" she followed them

"We got this" said Carl. Felling that Alex and him can Handel it he followed him "sorry it take awhile for him to get to know pepole" said Alex

Sam was still cross about Alex and the Governor. He was pure evil he attacked us and will come back to Finnish us of Rick returned Along with Morgan

"Hi" said Megan

"Hello two to you" said Morgan. As Alex came back along Carl and Michonne. Alex looked at her "you need to him of what he did to you" said Michonne. Sam nodded "it the only way" said Sam

"And then what we start a war because of it" said Alex

"Does Beth needs two no" said Megan

"Sorry big brother" said Alex

"About what?" Said Rick

"About what? Said Carl also

"I was attacked by him" said Alex revealing the scars on his back. Rick put his hands in his eyes in horror along with Carl and Sam two she Sean them once

"Alex listen to me i will sort this out a will" said Rick

"Sorry kid" said Morgan

"Don't be" said Alex

"Sorry a shot you" said Carl

"Hay kid don't be sorry kid don't be" said Morgan

Alex drove still thinking about what he did to him he drove back to the prison he saw Beth she smiled at him he smiled back sadly. Sam looked at Alex this boy was broken but she was determined to save him after all he made him fell very welcome and she was going to do this for Meg and for Carl


	30. S3 arrow on the door post

Alex was was with Daryl on his Bike they where on there way to meat him The governor to talk things over before more bloodshed Alex was not so sure. He pulled his bike over as Alex hoped of he saw one of The Governor men Martanize and the other was Milton as Hurshal came out Daryl whistled over to Alex he saw Rick talking to him

"There sitting down" said Alex as teen sat down on the car

"This is stupid we all know that this wont work" said Martanize

"Yes well that Because your boss an Asshole" said Alex. Holding his shootgun

"Well don't we talk about this we all have history i think we can help another" said Milton

"What are you his butler?" said Alex

"Funny you are i am the Governor helper" said Milton. He sat next to Alex. You are Mark and Liz's son aren't you. He could tell by his English accent

"Yes i am" said Alex. "You have your farther Eyes" said Milton. Andrea walked out of the barn

"They kicked me out" said Andrea

"This stupid Andrea they don't wont peace" said Daryl

"We have to try if not people will get killed a wont this two stop" said Andrea. Hurshal was listening to what she was saying

"No this wont work Daryl right, he attacked People me Maggie he calls us terrorist, before you start Hurshal this bullshit, and Andrea you should have left with Michonne you dum women" he walked but Andrea ran after Alex

"What do you mean he attacked you?" Said Andrea. He revealed the Marks on the his back

"No, Alex i am so sorry look i am not your enemy" said Andrea

"You are made your choice" said Alex storming off putting his Shirt on felling more angry with her. He sat on Daryl bike. Andrea did not say a single word to her. Alex felt the Atlanta sun burning him. He saw the door opening it was him he hid behind Daryl he noticed it to Hurshal said Andrea was family a hope she came back with us Andrea went back him "Andrea" said Alex he drove away felling happy he got one over Rick and Alex

Alex pov

That dum bitch she was family why was she with him that was not love he did not love Andrea like he did and his family a saw Sam plotting something. Alex went into her cell "what are you doing he asked her?" He looked up

"I am going to kill him" said Sam

"Why?" I asked her

"He hurt me two" said Sam. She looked so upbeat she dressed like a tomboy at time she very kind at time but this man was damaging her

"He attacked you two" said Sam. I did not see my girl standing there she was pissed at me and walked of

"Beth, beth" a said she walking fast as she could

"Why did you tell me Alex" she asked me

"It made me fell pathetic sad i piece me died with him Beth everything a was he took it away from me he was going to make my fight Daryl,Merle" a said. "Let me see" said Beth

I showed her the mark on my back she was shocked to see them "o Alex" said Beth she held me for a bit .

Sam was in her Cell still she Carl walking in "what is this?" Said Carl

"Nothing for you see" said Sam

"But why?" said Carl

"A need two this important to me" said Sam. He blocked her. Carl wonted to know Alex was hiding something from him from the group

"Alex is acting strange" said Carl

"Ask him not me" said Sam

"What is he hiding Sam?" Said Carl

"Stop it" said Sam. Carl Sri blocking her path

"SAM please!" Said Carl. He walked close to her

"Fine The Governor attacked Alex" said Sam

* * *

Getting closer to the season Ending this shows the Alex is still cares for Andrea even though she still with theGovenor while Sam is still plotting herRevenge on him. Sam is starting to developed a strong bond with Carl a bit that why she told him about Alex will Merle in the chapter will start to fell sorry for him after his attack by him and. Plus in the next Chapter a shot loo. Into season 4


	31. Season 4 look head

Hear is a list of characters who are going to upgraded to regulars along side Alex and stand in also

Megan smith*

James*

Sam*

Alex smith- main Characters story follows

Nick*

Karis*

Jenny*

Harry*

Please not that in season 4 there will be some big characters deaths after watch the first episode a think a will kill them of the Same way Patrick did in episode one. And a will be pushing Alex to his Sanity to can he trust the Woodbury people since the Attack on the Prison. And a think that the end of the world. And plus as promised a sneak pleased into season 4 of the walking dead

Rick splashed Water on his face it was 4months on since the war with The governor and now the prison was filled with People but one of our closets allies was missing taken a tier fell from Rick eyes kept together man. Daryl was mighty angry and upset with news.

Beth was sitting in her cell block Sam was with Michonne looking for him Sam wanted him dead. I was writing in my book "please come home" said Beth as Daryl walked past

"Daryl" said Beth

"Tired of losing people" he walked past her

Zach saw this he looked at Beth "sorry about.." Said Zach. She started sobbing this was hardiest part was missing him

Rick was looking after the pigs he saw lying down "dad what wrong with Violet?" Said Carl

Megan was with Karen still missing him Sam was with her Sam updated on there look.

Liz was coughing along with Mark "not felling well" said Mark he threw up on the floor "take a shower to cooldown "me two" said Liz. Mark felt weak and Liz did two Liz got to the shower she showered and collapsed on the floor she opened her eyes this time not as the fun loving mother to Alex or Megan but as a walker. Dum dum dum

Little look into season 4 did not see that twist at the end this will look at how will Alex and Megan will cope with changes in there lives and plus how will Beth Hurshal Maggie Glenn Carol Judith Michonne Carl Daryl cope along with Tyerses Sasha bob stokey


	32. S3 This sorrowful life

A don't own the walking dead our any of the characters

Hear the next chapter since a the future Mrs Riggs asked for it hear it hear it

Alex was with Rick after Carl told him about the attack form the Governor

"What are we going to do about Michonne?" Asked Rick

"No let not hand her over to him what she has done to him he got what he asked for a got my wounds from him as well as Daryl Merle and Sam no more Rick" said Alex

"Sorry my hands are tied" said Rick

Alex walked away from him he saw Rick looking at him still. He walked to find his mum watching ass kicker or Judith as he called her

"How is she?" Said Alex

"Fine Alex she getting a bit heavier now she eating a lot that a good sigh" said Liz. Sam was on the catwalk as Merle was ripping bed sheets

"Where Beth?" Asked Alex

"She a sleep i sent her because she tiered" said Liz. He saw Daryl eating something he saw Rick taking to him this was a very difficult day for us all he thought "would like to hold her" said Liz. Alex took a step back at this.

"Ok" she passed the baby to him

"First time" said Michonne

"Yes not good with baby's" said Alex. She placed her little fingers on Alex he smile at the baby.

"A think you are natural with her" said Liz. She went to find her Husband while Maggie sat down while Glenn walked away

"How my sister?" Said Maggie

"Ok a think she sleeping" Maggie smiled at the baby

"Think you will have kids?" Asked Maggie

"Not sure" said Alex

"Go talk to Glenn" said Alex. As he rested the baby in her crib she smiled at him as Carol saw him

"Did good you are natural" said Carol. Alex walked away to his cell to see Beth sleeping he left her to nap

"We need to talk about the deal get everyone ready" said Rick

"Right ok then" said Alex.

"Michonne bean taken by Merle" said Rick. Alex went to find Daryl. "Thanks bro a will go get him you stay hear" said Daryl

"Alex" said Beth

"Hay a thought you where sleeping?" said Alex

"Heard Rick talking" she placed a kiss on his lips. he took her hand and lead her outside to the court yard where everyone was sitting down

"Right a had i sit down with the governor he made me a deal he would leave us alone if a gave him Michonne i was going to do it but a did not what a said last year about when we lost the farm about us be a democracy or not a was wrong we are the future i am not going to make you fight him we leave this place or fight him it our choice" said Rick he walked away.i

Alex thinking Rick for a second he was a better leader then shane would be he remembered the fight between Rick and his former best friend Lori was no saint but she did love Rick. Alex saw Maggie Glenn taking once more made him smile a bit. He walked to find Rick seeing Michonne walking back with out Merle or Daryl.

"Where is he?" Said Alex

"Not sure" said Michonne

"Welcome back Michonne" said Alex

"Thanks" said Michonne

Daryl was walking at the meet point looking for Merle he saw him as a walker this hard for him to see he pushed Merle then stabbed him he fell on the floor crying he saw pice of paper on it wrote "sorry bro take of care Alex he is brother now" he placed the paper in his pocket thinking of what Merle

Daryl returned to see Alex waiting for him he did no what to say to him

"Sorry i am really about Merle he was not a saint be he was brother blood thinker then water" he gave him the hunting knife

"Thanks" said Daryl. Sam noticed a spark between as Jenny came with James holding his gun she heard that James was Alex like son of sort to him she spoke to him once nice kid Alex came in "time to decide our fate" he placed a hand Sam shoulder "ok Alex"


	33. S3 welcome to the tombs

Alex was packing his stuff from Beth's cell they decide to flee the prison much to Sam and Mark anger Alex was putting his girlfriend engagement ring through a chain "Alex ready" said Beth. He nodded "i was looking for my ring" said Beth

"Hear let me" he placed it around her neck

"Thank you" said Beth

Carl was putting his things in a box he was still wearing his dad old sherif hat. Alex saw Sam putting her things in a box. She looked pissed but it was the right thing two do

"Alex" said Rick

"Rick" said Alex. He held his gun in his hands he looked into his eyes he was afraid "this really happening" said Alex

"Yes we got to stick together on this the governor is not man that beat up kids or threats women like Maggie you are a good man Alex" Alex kicked the dirt with his shoe "sure thank Rick for the support" said Alex. He walked away from him to see his son he walked away from him looking angry with him "Carl" said Rick. Sam was noticing he was getting mad about something she was told that he shoot his own mother and he was shoot he saw his own farther killed his best friend he saw Alex killing his walker girlfriend no wonder his mind is messed up

"You keep forgetting he still a kid" said Glenn. Alex was hid his car with leaves his family and James two he head the Governor men shooting down the prison Alex was jumping out of his skin. Andrea he thought did she now about this plan of his mind was wondering. "Mum Andrea" said Alex

"Of course she must of know about his plan we got to go get her" said Mark. Liz heard shooting from the prison Glenn and Maggie where shooting at them

"We did it" said Glenn

"Yes we did" said Maggie. The other returned. They decided to go to Woodbury as Alex followed Rick Daryl and Mark to Woodbury. The found some remains of the army the Governor men a women was hiding in the van

"You what your name!" Said Alex pointing the gun at her

"Karen!" She said. Karen walked them all to Woodbury they where shoot at

"Wow listen we are unarmed the governor shoot your men" said Alex. Rick Daryl and Mark and Michonne followed him

"Listen it true we think that one of our own try to come back to us please can lead to us two Andrea" said Rick. Tyerses Sasha lead them back to into dark place in Woodbury

"Andrea" said Alex. There was a dead walker

"Alex.. I am so sorry" said Andrea

"Don't talk" said Rick

"Is Carl Beth Hurshal Maggie Glenn Sam Alex family are they alive?" said Andrea

"Yes" said Alex

"Take care of her Michonne please Rick" said Andrea

"Sure ok" Rick

"Alex" said Andrea

"If a see her what shall I tell her" said Andrea

"Tell her i am happy a will never forget her" said Alex. He knelt next her holding the gun

"I am not going any where" said Michonne. Alex pointing the gun at her he pulled the trigger and he finished Andrea life in a Harte beat

Alex arrived back at the Prison not saying a word Alex sat in his cell all day not coming out he wont to kill Andrea because she was his friend he came out of the cell he smiled a bit at the new people that came into the Prison now little did he know that his life was going to get hole lot worse Sam was talking to Megan about what Happened and now her fuel for revenge has bean lit "i will find you governor Mark my words" she smiled as she put her plan to killing the Governor into action

* * *

So this end of season 3 and say hello to season 4 which shall Be up in two weeks time a two week break till the walking dead begins with new people old and new questions that need to be torn apart and rebuild. Beth and Alex romance takes a back seat for i bit but the evilGovernor is still out there when will he be back i wonder


	34. One month on

Days in the Prison one month on

Alex was walking on the catwalk it a very hot humid day in Atlanta the Prison was filed with activity Alex smiled at the life they where building hear he saw Nick Kari's and kristal sitting down Sam was writing her book like she always does Beth was Judith holding the baby "sh,sh" said Beth

"Any luck" said Alex. Beth nodded

"She not sleeping well Alex nor have i" said placed a kiss in her hair. Before walking down to court yard to see Carl kicking a ball against the wall.

"Hay Carl going on the run with Michonne any requests" said Alex he thought for a bit

"Comic books" said Alex. He nodded "sure thing any requests marvel DC Spider-man ECT" said Alex

"Anything you can find" said Carl he saw Rick by the stables. Michonne was by her horse

"Ready for the off?" said Michonne

"As I am ready" he got Michonne horse "hay Maggie" she was on the watch tower "Alex does Beth now your going out" said Maggie

"Yep told her yesterday need anything?" He asked

"Yes baby milk nappies ECT" said Maggie. He saluted before Michonne and her galloped in the American countryside

"Hay Beth" said Liz

" o hi did Alex said sent you to check up on me" said Beth

"O Maybe a wonted to see little ass kicker or aka Judith" said Liz the girls just laughed the way Daryl called her ass kicker

Daryl was with Carol by his motorbike "where Alex Sean him today?" He asked Daryl

"He out with Michonne get some supplies" said Carol

"U since when Alex and Michonne became good friends?" He raised an eye brow. Carol laughed at Daryl protectiveness of Alex

"He will be fine he not stupid." Carol had her ups and downs with Alex

Michonne whistled to Alex there where in a store he got a basket filled with comics and milk for the baby "walker" said Michonne he got the sword out and stabbed it she washed the sword

"We should go now getting late" he placed gun back in his holster he hoped back on her horse

Alex could see the prison in full view with Atlanta sun setting in background Carl Rick opened the gate "did you get some?" Alex smith nodded as the eighteen year old passed him the comics

"Sweet thanks Alex" said. Rick smiled at his son "any trouble?" He asked him

"Nar nothing me Michonne can't Handel going try once more in the morning with Daryl and Glenn" said Alex. He smiled at him before walking back

"Beth" said Alex. Beth smiled at him from her cell. Beth walked to him and kissed him happy he was back

"Going out one last time in the morning ok" said Alex

"A prayed to god you would come back today" said Beth

"Well your pray worked hear i am" said Alex. He saw Tyerses " yo Alex got dinner ready everone down in the mess hall" he said

"Ok down in a bit" he placed his gun in his cell next Beth knife. Alex sat down next to his family while Beth talked to her sister Carl reading the comic book next Magen and Sam Kristal

"Um this so good" said Carol

"Yer the cook did a good job today" said Rick. Alex nodded with him Judith was sleeping at this point. Alex looked at the window and darkness was all around the place he saw the walkers growling at the fence he shivered at the sight he looked at his meal and eat but something was in the back of his mind where is the governor

Alex was sleeping in there cell Beth slept on his chest he kept thinking about England alto he held the radio he got from the CDC and wondering will he ever hear from them

In the next chapter we hear from the governor and what he has in store for Alex and it will focus on him and decent into maddens.


	35. Saying goodbye

Alex was walking on the courtyard hitting a ball against the wall he kicked and kicked he was bored stiff Beth was holding Judith while Rick was digging a Michonne was out with Sam once more looking for the Governor Zach distracted him "hay Alex"

He waved to him sitting on his black Alfa Romeo

"Hay Alex" said Michonne

"Hay found him yet?"'he asked her she looked away "don't worry about it he will turn up soon as" said Alex

"Yes a can see that but it will be death for us all" said Liz folding shirts and washing them

"Well we best find him and soon" said Michonne "listen a will come with you next time ok a went with Daryl Glenn the other day found this shell a think he was there so i am close" said Alex

" how close?" Said Sam

"Very close a can fell it" said Alex

"What about Beth you promised her" said Nick.

"Cover for me" said Alex whispering he noticed that Zach and Beth have become good friends and she would get anything out of him if it involves raids or trips Evan Maggie was Beth eyes and ears

"Daryl" said Alex he saw him with Carol and Carl was reading Comic books while Sasha was listing

"Going on that raid in the morning" Daryl raised his eye brows

"Beth's banned you from going on raids or trips" said Daryl

"Just this once" said Alex

"Ok we leaving first thing" said Daryl

"Sweet see you then" he walked away

The governor pov

I sat down on my chair in my thinking about the Prison we have bean looking at it for a bit Alex was always out on raids with the redneck and his Gang along with Michonne she was still alive a was deep in thought plotting my revenge i will not spare anyone nor man women nor child nor teenagers a shall wipe all of them but first a need to make them week Alex was strong link he was always with Daryl or Rick if a took him then they will suffer a planted a shell in a store so Alex nows i am there so when he leaves next i will have him

"Sir Alex is on the move leaving prison what our move" said Martinez

I smiled lent back on my chair this was two easy for me "thank you" i said he got my radio placed it on my lips and said "follow him and wait till the time is right i am on way don't hurt him ok" i said. Alex maybe in time he can accept me as dad a can protect him from the horrors of this world his dad wont's told me he was scared of what his own son was becoming once a had Alex i can move in on Megan two not before killing his parents that was the plan a got in my car with my weapon in tow this was just a stage of many stages of my plan but little did Alex knows this was just the begins of my revenge

Alex was walking down the the shop floor getting stuff he had a big fight was Beth but this what he had to do but the kissed and made up before he left he smiled sometimes Beth did not always get her way

"Get down" said Glenn. There was gun fire from all directions Alex Fired his machine gun at the walkers coming throughout

"I can make run for it?" Said Alex. He ran Fired his hand gun as well he got in his car and drove as fast he could he felt a huge hit from the back of his car rouge walkers on the rode he hit some he lost control of his car and and span three time before landing on the front once more

"Alex we not far behind" said Daryl

"I was attacked walkers on the rode" he herd the van pulled over "listen tell the other i am sorry it him the..." The radio went dead as the Governor shoot the radio he wore the eye patch he smiled at me "your home now" he said. He hit Alex with his gun knocking him out "move out" said the Governor

O dear he is back and Alex is gone till episode 3 of the walking dead what is he going to do now now he going to be going after Megan to this will not end well for Alex and this just the begin to


	36. S4 30 days with incident

Walking dead season 4 30 days with out incident

Rick walked through the Prison he splashed water on his face it was 49days since Alex was taken Daryl was mad along with Beth she sometimes cries at night her sisters says she missing him like crazy 49days he though he bent down to get a look at something in the dirt it was a gun

Beth pov

I was cuddling Judith it was my morning Job a did anything i could to take my mind of Alex it sometimes work ever since the governor took Alex my mind was all over the place "Beth" a turned to see Maggie i smiled at lest a have my sister and my friend Zach she was dressed after spending the night of Glenn

"Zach going on a run today with Glenn Sasha Tyerses Michonne Daryl" she looked at me

"Ok a will see him out" said Beth. I walked a gave Judith to Maggie.

Daryl pov

49 days with out Alex that fucker took Alex and why a was going to kill him but my mind was focusing on the others inside the Prison a was playing a raid today with my team of people "hay i am going in a bit so" Beth hugged Zach he was taken back by this she walked away "what no goodbye?" Said Zach a rolled my eyes at them Bob stokey came a did not trust him neither did Harry Jenny new boyfriend. a walked to the car.

Patrick pov

I just shock Daryl hand he was cool he was scary but cool a saw my friend Megan with her Boyfriend jack he was ok his dad was in the Woodbury army so he was ok with being with us "ok Carl" he was holding a football in arms "going to story time tonight?" said mikia

"Yes see you there" i said Carl looked at me as Megan walked with Jack "hay" said Megan

"Hay" said Lizzie

"Let go Carl being a ass" she walked with Magen

"What was that about?" A asked him. "Nothing explain later" said a walked away finding something to do

Liz was walking in the catwalk she was felling unwell for some reason she her husband not felling to good he was resting all day Hurshal said he would check him later she saw Beth holding the baby and Sam was with her she had map folded in her coat pocket with red marks over it

"Hay you two" said Liz

"Hay you look like crap mrs smith you ok?" Said Sam

"Yes i am ok just a bit under the weather keeping my distance" said Liz. Beth looked Sam she was holding Judith. Mark was tossing and turning in his bed he not felt well all day he was hoping the others where all right

* * *

Daryl was by the window he bashed the glass "just give a second" said Daryl. Michonne was wondering around the store

"A was still trying to find what you did for a living" said Zach Alex and Beth friend

"You where a undercover cop" said Zach Michonne laughed at Zach comment "come on detective" said Michonne

"So we all no what do we go in scout inside get what we need ok" said Saha

"Is there time where you weren't the boss of me?" Said Tyerses

"A few year before a was born" she joked with her brother. They walked into the store looking around the place Daryl was still looking for his brother Alex he looked for clues nothing but he found something a muddy print a boot

"Alex?" Said Daryl

"Chasing ghosts?" Said Michonne

"No just thought that muddy print looked like Alex print" said Daryl

"You see him because you fell bad about Alex a know he was your brother don't fell bad" said Michonne. Bob stokey was looking at alcohol he placed the bottle on the shelf but the shelf fell on him "Bob" said Tyerses "are you ok?"

"Yes a got my leg stuck" said Bob there was cracking on the roof as walkers came falling through the roof as walker after walker crashed through everyone was rescuing Bob Daryl was fighting walkers while Michonne was fighting them of while a stray bullet hit a walker saving Glenn life. The roof looked unstable Zach was screaming as he was bitten by a walker

"Zach" said Glenn as Zach was being eating "everyone out now" said Sasha the chopper fell through the roof crushing the walkers inside including Zach

Unknown person

I placed my gear in a makeshift camp he was still on my trail a felt it a broke his trail a placed my sniper on the tree he saved Glenn life he chopped walked down i was tired but all a could think about was my Beth Daryl and my family a Hurd of walkers was open me a ran for my life into the unknown

Daryl was with Beth he just told her Zach is dead she told she does not cry any more but just happy she got to know him as friend Daryl went to his bed and went to sleep. Back in D block Mark was not felling well Hurshal said get plenty of rest Liz said she went to get a shower Mark was felling faint he saw a dead body on the floor "Patrick?" He fainted not because he saw Patrick he opened his eyes moment later but he came back as a walker

* * *

This the first chapter of season 4 Alex is in a lot trouble right now is he being taken by the gov attacked by walkers but lost his best mate Zach because of Bob stokey and Alex mum and dad? Well Beth is having a hard time with out Alex and Megan two what she going to do with Karen murder she wI'll be mad be warned if she stars going detective with Rick.

* * *

and Alex will have Dark version of this world in season 4 but Hurshal will try and save him from that after he bean shot had two fight the dixion brothers and kill Andrea in season 3 so how will cope with family being ripped apart all a can say enjoy season please review this chapter

next time Alex get closer to home but gets pushed back Rick and Daryl make a shocking discovery Megan and sam look for the gov and a new girl is struggling to make friends


	37. S4 infected

Flashback

Alex was walking in his prison cell the Governor he was fed and water he had some meat with rice it was nice not nice his sister in laws cooking he was thinking about her and Beth the door opened it was the devil himself but with an eye patch Alex begin to back away "nice sleep good you going to need it my son got big day head of us" he passed him automatic gun no" Alex. The governor passed him gun "no escaping this Alex" he placed the gun in his hands this was his chance

Alex was with two other people he was sleeping in house he was not sure how far he was from his home.

"Morning Rick" said Beth

"Morning" he gave Judith to her.

"Sleep well?" She asked him

"Yes a bit" she nodded. She walked the baby in her arms. Rick walked out side to tend to his crops like he would he saw the walkers playing up near the fence just another morning he thought till there was a loud bang. Rick looked very worried he heard a Big Bang in the d block. Megan rushed to see Lizzie and mika there "what is it?" She asked her

"Walkers in d" said Glenn

"My.." Glenn rushed in side chopped a walker "Mark" "Liz" said Glenn

"Daryl" said Glenn. Sam was wondering along the prison stabbing walkers trying to kill a few surrounding her "crap" Maggie was on the shooting from the tower

"Thanks" said Sam

"Get back inside it not safe!" Said Maggie

"Ok" she ran inside "Michonne" said Sam she was being attacked by walkers she at him them Michonne walked back inside "thanks" said Sam to Carl blushing slightly

"What Happened in there?" Asked Maggie. Megan waited outside D block waiting for Rick there people coming out with dead relatives Nick Kari's and Krystal came out

"What the fucked Happend?" Said Nick

"I am fine a lot of people have died" said Rick

"Rick my mum dad slept in D block" said Megan looking at Rick. He walked away "get back hear are they alive?" She asked

Alex raiding houses but killing a few walkers it was 30 days since he saved Glenn at the big spot with his sniper he placed his gun in his holster "pst" said Sam the young man he meat

"Alex" said Sam

"Can you see that?" He pointed AT&T a house that was clearly marked dead on it "yep" said Ana

Megan sat down she was mad she found out that family dead she kicked a ball so hard it smashed a car window "get back away from me!" Megan Jack her Boyfriend

"A have to help you" she looked at before walking away

"We need to need to put people in quarantine" said Hurshal

"Yes we do" said Daryl "before it spreads out". Daryl was still in bits over Alex. "We should separate the thous in d block and thous infected" said Hurshal

"We buried Megan and Alex mum and dad" said Tyerses. Poking his head in the door

Karen started coughing "where are you going?" Asked Sasha

"Taken her back to my cell, she can rest" said Tyerses.

"Look she need to go to D block" said Carol. Glenn nodded. Maggie was with Beth

"O my god" said Beth. "We need to be there from them" said Maggie

"O Alex where are you" said Beth

"He Is going to be ok some where out there" said Maggie. Alex was sitting down looking at there days work

Ana's and Sam starting eating food

"So Alex where do you come from?" Said Sam

"England gods now it hell hole now" said Alex. Sam passed Ana's a fruit he ate some he was hungry as hell.

"Hay Megan want to go see Karen might cheer you up" said Tyerses. Megan smiled the first time in this day "Meagan" said jack

"I love you" said jack

"Love you two" said Megan. She left with Tyerses Megan walked two see her

"Where is she?" Said Megan. Meagan looked at the blood on the floor they followed till they stood in compleat shock

Alex tossed and turned In his sleeping bag he saw his companions sleeping he missed Beth and his family two he was hoping the Prison was not falling apart but little did he know he was right

In the chapter Rick finds the killer while Daryl takes Sam and Magen out on a run to save there people while Glenn gets infected and starts talking about how he really misses Alex smith.

Not long till Alex get back to the prison and how will he react to Carol confession. and plus during the second half of the season we will see Alex and Megan becoming more darker towards the walkers and the new world as they both snap but i am hoping Hurshal or Rick can save them both please note i don't own the walking dead in any way nor characters apart from Alex characters are characters from reviews one more is to come before the midseason chapter and that wont be written till December 9th 2013and second part in mid February 2014


	38. S4 isolation

Beth was with Maggie "listen are you ok?" She asked her. She looked away from the fence of walkers tying to get in " no i miss him Alex, but a remind my self that he will be ok he never gives up on us nor me" said Beth. Maggie nodded "now a got i job to do" she watch her sister go she saw James pulling his gun out then putting it back in Maggie waved her head back forth. Then he saw Megan running out with tiers in her eyes. "Karen..." Said Megan. As jack came out along with Sam and Carl. "Dad" said Carl

"No stay back i am infected so are many others stay back ok " said Rick. They all nodded "right ok we got a separation going ok" later on Carl Sam Megan Jack Jenny and Harry James two where put under a separation act. Rick was studying the crime Sean he promised Tyerses he would find them his hand was bandaged up he looked at the blood trail. He nodded in pure anger. Beth was with Maggie she told him Glenn was infected with sickness while Beth was just listening "no listen to me ww all got jobs to do a still miss him but a hope i will see him a pray to god every day for Alex's to come back and a will pray for Glenn two ok" she nodded "thanks Beth" she left her with Judith come on Alex where are you. Unknown man was chopping down walkers and fighting and stabbing them " look a Prison hope it friendly?" He asked

Alex was looking out the window he missing his people his friends Daryl Beth he nodded at the women he loved and brother he was missing. He sat down thinking about them.

Rick was still studying the Sean of Karen and David murder Megan went with to see Daryl he was packing stuff

"Where are you going?" She asked him

"To get some Medicine in the college" said Daryl as Bob and ty and Sam came two "can I come?" Said Megan

"Not sure not safe for a 13 year old girl" said Bob

"No but people will die a wont to help" as Michonne. Nodded at Daryl she wonted to escape death "ok you do everything that we tell you ok?" Said Daryl passing him a hunting a knife

"Thanks Daryl" said Megan. She got into Zach car he drove to the college. Daryl was fiddling with radio Sam was looking at her gun "San..." "What was that?" Asked Sam. " is that voice". Said Daryl

"Sanctuary thous who arrive survive ". Everyone In the car was stunned but Sam was wondering was there still hope out there

Rick was looking for Carol. he found her collecting water "so is this what is?" Said Rick. Carol looked at him "what if Alex was hear now with this news his little sister was there she lost her family and now a friend" said Rick. Carol looked at him she understand what she was saying "Carol did you kill Karen and David?" Said Rick. He hoping it was not her now just he got his answer "yes" said Carol

Alex was worried he new something was wrong he had a bad dream a night mare he was worried for Beth. Glenn was inside d block "look at me i am sick and dying" said Glenn

"Don't worry about you are tough" said Hurshal

"Yes but Alex..." A single tier came down

"This, god punishing me over Alex and now his family gone two" said Glenn. Hurshal did not know how to respond to this he was upset about the cold bad him self

Loryn was drawing in her cell she and axe in her cell she was new kid that joined a few days ago she was sick two but not by much she kept her axe in her cell she and trouble making friends and family must be dead she kept drawing to take her mind of things "drink this" said Hurshal

"Thank you sir" said Loryn

"settling in well?" Said Hurshal. She nodded. He left her. She was hoping the others would get back soon no kid should be locked up with a cold but things are about to get hole lot worse


	39. S4 indifference

Alex was sitting in the house it was a long day of scavenging his once blond hair is now jet black. It was hard for him as his friends started sleeping he heard a walker growling in the house "shit" said Alex "listen Sam I will go in ok" said Alex

Alex knew who it was in the house it was Rick and Carol. Carol Looking in shock seeing Alex there he was alive she thought he was dead. "Alex you are alive" said Rick

"Yes i am the last time a checked" said Alex

"This Sam Ana they saved my life during the difficult times" said Alex.

"Hi is there people we found Alex laying in the middle of the pavement in the street" said Sam

"Yep they saved my life pretty much a would be dead right now" said Alex

"How's Beth?" Said Alex. The first person to think of

"She ok doing fine she bean with looking after Judith" they where looking for meds for the sick Alex as bean told about his mum and dad he felt sick about it and then he heard about Karen and David being killed it was sicking to think about it

"Alex" said Sam

"Did we pass the test" said Sam

"Yes you did but there are a Lot threats out there a wont be able to save you" said Alex

"Don't need you to save us Alex it was pleasure to know you" said Ana

"same hear" said Alex

Daryl and the others made it to the vet college. "Ok grab the stuff on the list" said Tyerses Sam was grabbing things from the shelves she looked Megan she was tough girl now after everything she bean through Tyerses almost got killed bad Michonne said "stupid get you killed" she even talked about the Governor she will kill him some how

"Pst we got some company" said Daryl he wilded his crossbow and took a walker and Michonne chopped down a walker "Tyerses " said Sam

"Right" he took a walker

"Shit" said Daryl

"It locked" said Bob

"this way" Michonne followed Daryl and the other followed suite "window" said Sam. She aimed her gun at the window "everyone out" said Daryl. He jumped over the gap as the walkers grabbed Bob bag

"Bob leave it" said Tyerses

"Bob" said Megan. He flung the bag over and something fell out

"What is this?" Said Daryl

"It for later when it quite" said Bob

"You take one sip of this over the Meds for our people" said Daryl grabbing his shirt. "Maybe a should have left you on that rode" he left go of him

"Daryl leave him he made his choice" said Tyerses

"Why Bob you risked our lives" said Sam

"I have problems kid" said Bob

"You just care about yourself if people die it your blood on your hands" said Sam walking to join the others.

Alex was getting his stuff together he had not said one to Carol "murder" said Alex

"I did what a have to do Alex" said Carol

"What kill Karen and David they would have lived, Karen David would have lived you made a call that was not yours to make" said Rick

"Rick it still me no one has to know" said Carol

"No a will wont have you there when the other find out they wont have you there two and Tyerses will kill you" said Rick. Alex was listing to his voice

"What about mika and Lizzie?" "I wont leave with out them" Said Carol

"Lizzie mika wont survive on three own out there she sick we will keep them safe ok" said Rick

"You can make it hear on you own" said Rick

"This a big choice Rick" said Carol

"I am making this choice for me" said Rick. Carol know this was the end she made a decision now it came back to haunt her she will be on her own know she can cope in this world

"We can to be ok aren't we?" said Alex

"I think so we got the meds let go home" said Rick

"What about Daryl and Tyerses?" Said Alex. Rick went quite he nodded. But Alex was going home but Alex life in the Prison will never be the Same

In the next chapter Alex returns to home to see Beth. Beth talks about how she coped with out him. Plus Bob tells Daryl he had Sean Alex. Sam talks to Carl about Megan and Jack situation and Harry and Jenny and James return. Plus Nick and Kari's brake a rule to save the Prison

please note a don't own the walking dead


End file.
